


Tak smakuje życie

by janekburza (kasssumi)



Category: DCU
Genre: Lois/Diana w tle, M/M, Tim/Kon w tle, bo seks w pierwszym rozdziale ale potem długo długo nic, spoilery do Justice League, tymczasowa śmierć postaci, uczuciowy slow burn
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-04 18:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12777363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi/pseuds/janekburza
Summary: Po pokonaniu Steppenwolfa nie zostało Clarkowi nic innego, jak wrócić do życia. Na szczęście może liczyć na pomoc Bruce'a, który chce naprawić to, co zniszczył – mimo że nie jest odpowiedzialny za knowania Lexa. Po drodze jednak Clark musi znowu uratować świat, pozbierać rodzinę do kupy i mieć nadzieję, że jego romantyczne życie jakoś się ułoży.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dziękuję [missMHO](http://archiveofourown.org/users/missMHO/pseuds/missMHO) i [theKasiaLin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/theKasiaLin/pseuds/theKasiaLin) za przejrzenie i zbetowanie.
> 
> Będę wykorzystywać w tym fiku dużo elementów z komiksów, jednak nie trzeba ich znać, aby zrozumieć, co się dzieje. Pod koniec każdego rozdziału z wykorzystaną historią komiksową będę dodawała informację, gdzie można ją przeczytać bez zmian wprowadzonych przeze mnie na potrzeby tego fika i DCEU, gdyby ktoś chciał się z nimi zapoznać :D

— Przejdziesz się ze mną? Chcę porozmawiać — zapytał Clark, chowając ręce do kieszeni kurtki. Czuł, z jakim ociąganiem Bruce ściąga dłoń z jego pleców.

— Oczywiście.

Clark uśmiechnął się do niego i zaczął oddalać się od domu, od Marthy i Lois. Nadal czuł ukłucie w sercu na myśl o Lois; ale nie mógł od niej wymagać, aby czekała na kogoś, kto nie żyje. Na szczęście nie chciała całkowicie zerwać kontaktu, ale powiedziała, że to zależy od niego. Clark nie miał zamiaru całkowicie wykreślać jej ze swojego życia. Lois była pierwszą osobą poza rodziną, która zaakceptowała go jako istotę z innego świata. Uratowała mu życie wiele razy i cenił ją jako osobę, a nie tylko jako swoją ukochaną, dlatego chciał przynajmniej mieć w niej nadal przyjaciółkę.

Bruce szedł obok niego w ciszy, ale bardzo blisko. Nie pierwszy raz Clark to zauważył; nawet jako Batman nie spuszczał z niego wzroku. Na początku sądził, że to zachowanie było skutkiem poczucia winy, ale wkrótce zrozumiał, że to o wiele bardziej skomplikowane.

— W jaki sposób udało ci się odzyskać gospodarstwo z banku? — zapytał, zatrzymując się między jednym polem a drugim. Usiadł po turecku na ziemi.

— Kupiłem bank — odpowiedział Bruce, nie patrząc na niego, ani nie siadając.

— Kupiłeś cały bank? — upewnił się zdziwiony Clark.

— To u mnie chyba odruch. Nie wiem. — Bruce wzruszył ramionami i dopiero na niego spojrzał.

Clark uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Bruce wyglądał, jakby się wahał, dlatego Clark złapał go za rękę i pociągnął w dół.

— Wiesz, ile kosztował ten garnitur? — burknął Bruce, zapierając się.

— Nie. Ile? — Odpowiedziała Clarkowi cisza, więc pociągnął mocniej. — Zawsze możesz mi usiąść na kolanach, jeśli się boisz, że się ubrudzisz.

Bruce od razu usiadł na ziemi bez słowa.

— Widzisz, to nic strasznego — rzucił Clark z uśmieszkiem. Przysunął się, aby siedzieć tak blisko Bruce’a, że stykali się ramionami. — Dlaczego kupiłeś cały bank, Bruce? — zapytał cicho. — Powiedzieć „dziękuję” to za mało. Przecież przywróciłeś mnie do życia.

— Przywróciłem do życia Supermana — odpowiedział Bruce. — Muszę jeszcze przywrócić Clarka Kenta, reportera, syna, narzeczonego…

— Nie — przerwał mu Clark. — Na pewno nie narzeczonego. Już nie.

Clark oparł głowę o ramię Bruce’a i westchnął. Słyszał, jak serce mężczyzny przyspieszyło. Częściowo ciekawiło go, na ile jeszcze mu pozwoli lub czy w ogóle zareaguje, bo wydawało się, że Bruce nie ma zamiaru mu niczego odmawiać.

— Nie twoja wina — dodał po chwili Clark, bo wiedział, że słowa „przepraszam” i tak nie usłyszy z ust Bruce’a, mimo że cała jego postawa wręcz je krzyczała. — No, może trochę. Ale już zrobiłeś wystarczająco. Chcesz pomóc bardziej?

Przez chwilę nie było żadnej odpowiedzi. Wydawać by się mogło, że Clark nic nie powiedział, bo w Brusie nic się nie zmieniło. W końcu jednak przełknął i odetchnął głębiej, po czym spojrzał na Clarka kątem oka.

— Co masz na myśli?

Nie było słychać gorliwości w jego głosie, ale Clark doskonale wiedział, jak bardzo Bruce chce się odkupić. Owszem, na początku Clark miał do niego urazę – Bruce nie pozwolił mu żyć, potem nie pozwolił mu umrzeć – ale koniec końców Clark cieszył się z powrotu do życia. I tą radością chciał się podzielić. To właśnie z jej powodu objął Bruce’a w pasie, uniósł go z ziemi i posadził sobie na kolanach.

— Co…? — zaczął Bruce, ale po chwili wydał z siebie zduszony dźwięk zaskoczenia, kiedy Clark przytulił się do jego pleców.

— Nie chcę, żebyś całe życie się przede mną płaszczył — odezwał się Clark. — Nie ty mnie zabiłeś, więc możesz przestać już z tym… z tymi prezentami. — Uścisnął Bruce’a mocniej, wzdychając w jego kark. — Powrót jako Clark i odzyskanie farmy wystarczą. Niczego więcej nie potrzebuję. Nie musisz mi nic więcej dawać.

— Straciłeś przeze mnie Lois — rzucił Bruce. Jego głos był spięty i jeszcze bardziej ochrypły niż zazwyczaj. Clarkowi się to podobało.

— Ona straciła mnie. I jak każda rozsądna osoba, po okresie żałoby żyła dalej. — Clark przylgnął bardziej do ciała w jego ramionach, delikatnie przesunął usta po szyi Bruce’a i zaczął gładzić jego boki kciukami. Wyczuł, jak Bruce się spina. Nie wiedział, dlaczego Bruce tak się uparł na Lois, skoro jeszcze tak naprawdę wcale nie rozwiązali problemu powrotu Clarka Kenta do życia. Ale w tej chwili wolał skonfrontować uczucia Bruce’a. — Dlaczego tak bardzo ci zależy na tym, abym nie był singlem, hm? Czy to dla ciebie bezpieczniejsze? Masz nadzieję, że wtedy nie myślałbyś o mnie w taki sposób, że twoja moralność by ci na to nie pozwoliła?

— Nie posiadasz mocy czytania w myślach — wysyczał Bruce. Złapał dłonie Clarka, aby powstrzymać ruch jego palców, ale Clark po prostu splótł swoje palce z jego i uścisnął lekko. Bruce odetchnął głęboko, a Clark się uśmiechnął.

— Myślę, że gdybyś miał wcześniejsze doświadczenie z romantycznymi uczuciami do innego mężczyzny, to potrafiłbyś to lepiej ukryć — wyszeptał mu prosto do ucha Clark — ale przez to, że są to silne uczucia i pierwszy raz kwestionujesz swoją orientację, to masz z tym problem.

Bruce milczał. Gdyby Clark nie był prawie niezniszczalnym kosmitą, to jego palce byłyby już połamane od siły, z jaką Bruce je zaciskał. Wcale nie drżał; ktoś, to miałby mniej kontroli nad sobą niż Batman, już dawno próbowałby się wydostać lub tłumaczyć. Ale nie Bruce. Bruce wiedział lepiej.

— Czego ode mnie chcesz, Clark? — zapytał, a Clark mógł słyszeć zgrzytanie jego zębów, kiedy je zacisnął, zanim mówił dalej: — Potwierdzenia? Zaprzeczenia? Kłamstwa czy prawdy? Czegokolwiek chcesz, nie myśl sobie, że ot tak to dostaniesz. Nie myśl sobie, że możesz po prostu wziąć, co chcesz.

Clark aż odsunął od Bruce’a głowę i poluźnił swój uścisk, jednak i tak byli blisko, bo wydawało się, jakby Bruce w swojej złości nie był w stanie go puścić.

— Nie, Bruce. Nie — powiedział od razu Clark, opierając czoło o jego łopatkę. Wolał nie myśleć o tym, jak bardzo myśli Bruce’a przeskoczyły na tereny, które pewnie wyniósł z dzieciństwa w społeczeństwie, które uważa, że mężczyźni, którym podoba się ich własna płeć, są agresywni i biorą, co chcą, nie czekając na zgodę. Zabolało go, że Bruce mógł w ogóle pomyśleć o nim w ten sposób, bo Clark całe życie się starał, aby nikt nie mógł go posądzić o takie zachowanie. Na dodatek wcale nie o to Clarkowi chodziło, kiedy zaczynał tę rozmowę. — Nie chcę nic brać. Chcę się podzielić. Chcę… zapomnieć. Spróbować.

— Chcesz spróbować ze mną, bo Lois już cię nie chce, a mnie masz pod ręką — rzucił sucho Bruce, z goryczą w głosie. Spiął się i tym razem Clark wyczuł, że zbierał się do próby wydostania z jego ramion. — Nie mam zamiaru być niczyim…

— Nie, Bruce — przerwał mu Clark. Przytulił go znowu do siebie. — Ty uparty… Nietoperzu! Nie, nie chcę cię po prostu wykorzystać, bo nie mam nikogo innego. Wiem już, jakim jesteś człowiekiem; nasłuchałem się o tobie, ale i sam poznałem. Myślę, że moglibyśmy spróbować. Razem. — Clark przesunął swoje dłonie po brzuchu Bruce’a, do jego bioder, przez uda i do kolan, po czym dopiero odsunął je od ciała mężczyzny, z ociąganiem. Bruce był bardzo miły w dotyku. — Jeśli chcesz. Jesteś osobą, w której mógłbym się zakochać. Może nie tak szybko, nie od razu, ale… mógłbym.

Wiedział, że Bruce potrzebuje chwili. Clark postanowił powiedzieć mu dokładnie to, co myśli, aby przekonać go do swoich prawdziwych zamiarów. No i doskonale słyszał, do czego doprowadziły jego dłonie na ciele Bruce’a; słyszał spływającą krew, poruszenie w jego spodniach, zmianę przepływu powietrza. Położył ręce na swoje kolana, tak blisko ud Bruce’a, ale jednak zbyt daleko, aby go dotykać. Nie czuł jeszcze tej wszechogarniającej potrzeby, jaką zawsze musiał tłumić przy Lois, żeby nie dotykać jej cały czas. Teraz po prostu chciał sprawić temu upartemu mężczyźnie przyjemność, aby przekonać go, jak dobrze może między nimi być. Ile Clark może mu dać, jeśli Bruce tylko się zgodzi.

— Nie musisz teraz zdecydować — wyszeptał mu do ucha. — Teraz mogę ci po prostu pomóc z tym całym, ach, napięciem. To nie musi do niczego prowadzić. Chyba że będziesz chciał.

Nie wiedział, na co się Bruce zdecyduje. Był niemal pewien, że na dłuższą metę zdecyduje się z nim być, ale dzisiejszy wybór był pod znakiem zapytania. Clark nie zaproponował nic konkretnego, ale miał nadzieję, że Bruce odczyta subtelne znaki, jakie zostawiał, przyjmie _pomocną dłoń_ lub dwie.

— Clark — odezwał się cicho Bruce i odetchnął głęboko. — Clark — powtórzył jeszcze ciszej, rozszerzając kolana tak, że dotknął nimi dłonie Clarka. — Clark — powiedział po raz trzeci, odchylając głowę do tyłu, na ramię Clarka.

— Bruce — wyszeptał w odpowiedzi Clark i pocałował go w policzek. Bruce odwrócił do niego głowę, a Clark zacisnął ręce na jego kolanach. — Jesteś pewien?

Bruce nie odpowiedział słowami, tylko przysunął się bliżej, aby go pocałować. Clark oddał pocałunek, przesuwając dłonie po wewnętrznej stronie jego ud, to w górę to w dół, ale coraz wyżej, docierając w końcu do wybrzuszenia w spodniach Bruce’a. Potarł je knykciami, a z Bruce’a jakby uciekło całe napięcie; rozluźnił się i cały oparł o Clarka, łapiąc w dłonie jego nadgarstki, ale nie po to, aby go powstrzymać, tylko po prostu aby miał co z nimi zrobić.

Nie czekając na dalsze pozwolenie, Clark przesunął ręce jeszcze bardziej w górę, aby rozpiąć i odsunąć poły marynarki Bruce’a, a następnie wyciągnąć koszulę z jego spodni i ją również rozpiąć. Doskonale wyczuwał, w których miejscach Bruce jest jeszcze obolały; nie tylko przez drżenie mięśni, kiedy dotykał stłuczenia, ale przez porównanie zdrowej skóry do krwiaków.

— Ćśś — mruknął łagodnie, mimo że Bruce wcale nie wydawał z siebie żadnych werbalnych oznak bólu. — Będę delikatny — dodał i pocałował go w żuchwę, a później niżej, po szyi, aż do kołnierza.

— Clark — zaśmiał się Bruce, zabierając swoje ręce, aby rozpiąć swój pasek i rozporek. — Jeśli myślisz, że przez dwadzieścia lat ochraniania Gotham nie wyrobiłem w sobie pewnego… upodobania do odrobiny bólu podczas seksu, to się grubo mylisz.

Cóż, Clarkowi na pewno nie przyszłoby to do głowy, pewnie dlatego, że kiedy sam odczuwał ból, było to jedynie w momencie walki, ponieważ później mógł się szybko wyleczyć. A Bruce musiał jeszcze przez przynajmniej kilka dni chodzić obolały. Zaśmiał się cicho i przygryzł skórę Bruce’a, który znowu chwycił go za nadgarstki i zdecydowanym ruchem wepchnął jego ręce w swoje spodnie.

Clark nie skomentował tej gorliwości, ale postanowił ją wynagrodzić. Wsunął jedną dłoń w bieliznę Bruce’a i zacisnął ją na jego erekcji, ale drugą przesunął z powrotem w górę, pod koszulę, aby poznać dotykiem trochę więcej tych mięśni. Bruce był naprawdę dużym mężczyzną, biorąc pod uwagę jego posturę, ale i w spodniach miał się czym chwalić. Clark zamruczał mu do ucha, kiedy to odkrył, i pocałował je, zaczynając Bruce’owi obciągać. Ucieszył się, kiedy usłyszał sapnięcie z jego ust.

— Jak się czujesz? — zapytał Clark, nie przestając pieścić ciała Bruce’a. Złapał jego sutek w palce i pociągnął lekko. — Wszystko w porządku?

Zdecydował się ponownie upewnić, aby później nie okazało się, że Bruce tak naprawdę tego nie chciał, że się rozmyślił. To, że jego ciało było takie chętnie, nie znaczyło, że cały Bruce nadal jest na „tak”. A Clark naprawdę poważnie myślał o związaniu swojej przyszłości z nim, więc nie chciał go odstraszyć już na początku.

— Trochę dziwnie — burknął Bruce w odpowiedzi. Odwrócił głowę na bok i przysunął wargi do policzka Clarka, nie całując go, ale trzymając je przy skórze. Jego biodra drgały lekko, w rytmie narzuconym przez dłoń Clarka. — Doskonale zdaję sobie sprawę, że nie jesteś kobietą, ale, hn. — Urwał na chwilę i oblizał usta, co Clark doskonale poczuł na swoim policzku. — Czy ty na pewno tego chcesz?

Clark aż zamrugał ze zdziwienia i przestał mu obciągać.

— Przecież sam zaproponowałem.

Bruce odetchnął i przesunął głowę tak, że tym razem wcisnął nos w policzek Clarka.

— Wydaje się, że w ogóle nie sprawia ci to przyjemności — wyjaśnił, wypychając na chwilę biodra do tyłu.

Clark rzeczywiście wcale nie był twardy. Bruce był wspaniałym mężczyzną, był to niezaprzeczalny fakt, ale Clark tym razem podziwiał go tylko estetycznie. Nie łączył tego podziwu z seksualnym pociągiem. Jeszcze nie.

— Wierz mi, Bruce — zaczął, wznawiając swoje pieszczoty — w tym momencie chcę po prostu skupić się na tobie. — Spojrzał w dół, na penisa Bruce’a w swojej dłoni, i się uśmiechnął. — Jesteś wspaniały. Chcę cię podziwiać. A nie ma nic piękniejszego niż orgazm osoby, której sprawiam przyjemność.

Na te słowa Bruce wydał z siebie pierwszy jęk, unosząc dłoń i wplątując palce we włosy Clarka, całując go zachłannie.

— Mocniej — wyszeptał pomiędzy ich usta, a kiedy Clark poczuł to słowo na wargach, od razu zacisnął mocniej dłoń i przyspieszył jej ruchy. Zachichotał cicho i przygryzł dolną wargę Bruce’a, wykorzystując swoją nieludzką szybkość do nagromadzenia wydzieliny z czubka jego erekcji, aby przyjemność nie zamieniła się w bolesne otarcie. — Ach! — rzucił Bruce, kiedy Clark zaczął obciągać mu z tą samą szybkością.

Bruce zacisnął pięść w jego włosach, ale Clark nie odczuwał z tego powodu żadnego bólu. Drugą rękę uniósł do swoich ust i przygryzł ją, aby zagłuszyć swoje jęki. Niepotrzebnie; były one na tyle ciche, że bardziej przypominały dyszenie niż cokolwiek innego, a na dodatek byli na tyle daleko, że nikt z domu nie byłby w stanie ich usłyszeć. Bruce nie krzyczał, więc nie musieli się o to martwić. Dlatego Clark odsunął jego rękę i z uśmiechem zadowolenia przesunął ją do swoich ust, wsunął sobie dwa palce między wargi i zaczął je na zmianę ssać i wylizywać.

Zmiana tempa i siły, jakich używał Clark – z umiarem, oczywiście – w końcu doprowadziły Bruce’a do orgazmu. Clark jak zafascynowany przyglądał się, jak Bruce wyrzuca biodra do przodu, jakby gonił za przyjemnością, jak odchyla głowę do tyłu z szeroko otwartymi ustami, ale nie wydaje z siebie żadnego dźwięku – ani szeptu, ani zduszonego jęku.

— Dziękuję, Bruce — wyszeptał, kiedy wydawało mu się, że Bruce już się uspokoił. — Jesteś naprawdę zachwycający.

— To ja powinienem dziękować — wychrypiał Bruce, spoglądając na niego. Jego wzrok był pewniejszy niż wcześniej, jakby przełamali lody, jakby Bruce w końcu zrozumiał, że nie musi stawiać Clarka na piedestale tylko dlatego, że wcześniej źle go ocenił. Cóż, próbował go też zabić, ale Clark już mu to wybaczył. Być może nawet przed swoją śmiercią.

Pocałował Bruce’a w czoło i wytarł swoją dłoń w piach obok.

— Muszę wracać i pomóc mamie — westchnął. — Mam nadzieję, że przemyślisz i dasz mi znać, kiedy…

— Tak — przerwał mu Bruce. Odkaszlnął i zaczął zapinać koszulę. — To znaczy, nie muszę myśleć. Jeśli chcesz spróbować, to nie odmówię.

Clark pocałował go znowu, tym razem w policzek, a kiedy wstali i Bruce doprowadził swoje ubrania do porządku, Clark złapał go za rękę i uścisnął ją. Nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu.

— Porozmawiamy później? — zapytał. Bruce pokiwał głową. — Wracasz do Gotham czy…?

— Jeszcze nie muszę — odpowiedział Bruce. Zabrał swoje ręce i schował je do kieszeni. — Ale też nie pomogę w niczym w obecności robotników, więc pewnie lepiej będzie, jak już pojadę.

Clark westchnął zawiedziony, ale wiedział, że Bruce ma rację. W milczeniu ruszyli w stronę domu, a przy samochodzie Bruce’a uścisnęli sobie ręce na pożegnanie.

— Wpadnę, jak się ze wszystkim uporam — obiecał Clark, kiedy stało się jasne, że Bruce nie chce tak szybko wypuścić jego dłoni. — Ale teraz naprawdę muszę iść.

Bruce odchrząknął i pokiwał głową. Wsiadł do samochodu i bez słowa odjechał, a Clark patrzył za nim przez chwilę, po czym potruchtał do środka, aby zobaczyć, ile udało się już jego mamie i Lois przenieść i ustawić. Czekało go wiele planowania, ale nie miał nic przeciwko temu.

Był w domu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nowe rozdziały będą dodawane nieregularnie, ponieważ piszę fika na bieżąco. Stwierdziłam, że jeśli nie zacznę wrzucać, to na samym pomyśle się skończy, a za bardzo mi się pomysł podoba, aby go nie wykorzystać c;


	2. Chapter 2

Każdy z bohaterów miał swoje życie, do którego wrócili po pokonaniu Steppenwolfa. Diana do Europy, Arthur do wody, Barry do Central City, a Victor zgodził się pracować z ojcem. Diana rozpoczęła przenosiny do Stanów, Arthur w końcu zdecydował się rozliczyć z Atlantydą, Barry zdobył nową pracę w policji, a Victor postanowił odkryć, co tak naprawdę potrafi i do czego jest zdolny, aby ustalić, czy i jak będzie mógł pomagać innym.

Clark jeszcze nie miał do czego wracać. Owszem, pomagał mamie na farmie, aby była w stanie jak najszybciej zamieszkać w domu bez pamiętania, że musiała się z niego wynieść… ale nie mógł robić tego z super-szybkością, bo robotnicy cały czas wykonywali roboty w domu, a zakładali, że zajmie im to jeszcze parę tygodni. Mimo swojej fortuny Bruce nie mógł kupić czasu. Chociaż i tak już jego pieniądze wiele zrobiły dla dobra Clarka.

Zerknął na Bruce’a, który opierał się o parapet i notował coś na kartce ołówkiem. Zabrali się we dwójkę do rozpoczęcia prac w Wayne Manor, aby wypędzić z niej duchy przeszłości i móc zacząć patrzeć w przyszłość. Clark chwycił dwa żyrandole z podłogi i podleciał z nimi do Bruce’a.

— Gdzieś je odstawić czy powiesić od razu? — zapytał, unosząc się niedaleko mężczyzny. Bruce spojrzał na niego, aby zobaczyć, o czym mówi, po czym na jego ustach pojawił się sentymentalny uśmiech.

— Na razie możesz odstawić do pierwszego pokoju po prawej. Tu musimy mieć miejsce na największe renowacje.

— Zrozumiano — odparł Clark i odleciał we wskazanym kierunku. Delikatnie odstawił żyrandole i przyleciał z powrotem. Zdziwił się, kiedy zauważył, że Bruce, nie wrócił do pracy, tylko z nostalgicznym wyrazem twarzy spoglądał w górę, zapewne na miejsce, w którym jeden z tych żyrandoli wisiał. — Opowiesz mi? — zapytał, wyrywając Bruce’a ze wspomnień.

— O czym? — Bruce potrząsnął głową i skrzyżował nogi w kostkach.

Clark podleciał do niego i również oparł się o parapet. Zerknął na wystający z sufitu hak, który wydawał się zbyt solidny. Clark rozumiał bycie ostrożnym, w końcu te żyrandole na pewno kosztowały małą fortunę, ale gdyby on dekorował nimi swoje sufity, to wybrałby coś bardziej subtelnego, aby je utrzymywało. Wskazał palcem właśnie na ten hak.

— O tym — odpowiedział. — Wyraźnie widać, że jest z tym związana jakaś historia. — Przyglądał się Bruce’owi, więc doskonale widział, jak jego mina trochę rzednie. Uniósł ręce w geście poddania się. — Nie musisz, jeśli nie chcesz. Po prostu pytam, bo może… Mieszkałeś tutaj sporo lat przed pożarem. Może chcesz powspominać.

Bruce westchnął. Odłożył kartkę i ołówek na parapet za sobą i schował ręce do kieszeni.

— Odrobiłeś reporterskie zadanie domowe i poczytałeś o mnie?

— Nie było kiedy. — Clark wzruszył ramionami. — Po co mam czytać źródła z trzeciej ręki, skoro sam mogę cię poznać, skoro sam możesz mi opowiedzieć.

Bruce spojrzał na niego kątem oka. Clark uśmiechnął się i przysunął bliżej, aby stykali się ramionami. Bruce się nie odsunął, ale odwrócił wzrok i zaczął mówić:

— Działam w Gotham od dwudziestu lat, ale większość tego czasu nie działałem sam. Na początku, po paru latach, musiałem uratować porwaną dziewczynkę. Pobiłem porywaczy, związałem, wysłałem informację do Gordona. — Skrzyżował ręce na piersi i zmarszczył brwi. — Ściągnąłem taśmę z ust dziecka, ale kiedy chciałem ją rozwiązać, to wpadła w histerię. Ze strachu. Bała się mnie na tyle, że nie mogłem jej uwolnić. — Clark położył rękę na jego ramieniu, a Bruce uniósł dłoń i uścisnął szybko dłoń Clarka, ale potem znowu skrzyżował ręce. — Odsunąłem się, schowałem w cieniu i czekałem, aż zjawi się policja. Ona cały czas płakała i wyrywała się, robiła sobie krzywdę linami, ale byłoby gorzej, gdyby mnie widziała, bo wyrywałaby się bardziej, aby uciec… ode mnie. Musiałem sobie sporo przemyśleć po tej nocy. — Uśmiechnął się ponuro. — Powiedzmy, że zaczynając działać, za cel przyjąłem straszenie kryminalistów, a nie dzieci.

— Bruce, naprawdę nie musisz mi nic więcej… — zaczął Clark, bo czuł się nieswojo, jakby zmuszał Bruce’a do przeżywania tych na pewno trudnych dla niego chwil, a nie o to mu chodziło. Wydawało mu się, że będą to przyjemne wspomnienia, a nie… to.

— Mniej więcej w tym samym czasie trafił pod moją kuratelę czternastoletni chłopak. Z cyrku. Jego rodzice zginęli podczas występu i nie miał się nim kto zająć. Coś mi mówiło, że będę najlepszą osobą, aby go przygarnąć, więc tak zrobiłem.

— Och — rzucił Clark, bo wszystko zaczęło się w jego głowie powoli układać. Był w jaskini Bruce’a pod ziemią Wayne’ów, widział strój umieszczony w gablocie przy wejściu. Teraz naprawdę żałował, że rozpoczął ten temat. — Czy to jego…?

— Nie — odpowiedział szybko Bruce. — Kilka lat później adoptowałem drugiego syna. — Clark usłyszał niedopowiedziane „i to jego strój wisi na dole, przypominając mi, co straciłem”. — Jason… Jason zginął na rok przed inwazją.

— A pierwszy? — zapytał szeptem Clark, nie mając odwagi, aby mówić głośniej, aby nie spłoszyć Bruce’a.

Bruce znowu spojrzał w górę, na hak wystający z sufitu.

— Żyje, ma się dobrze. Z tego, co mówi Alfred. Mieszka w Metropolis. Jest policjantem. Dick Grayson. — Bruce zrobił przerwę, jakby oczekiwał, że Clark coś wtrąci; może „znam go, rzeczywiście ma się dobrze”. Ale Clark do tej pory nie pozwalał sobie ingerować w kryminalne sprawy miasta. Pomagał przy katastrofach i tyle. Nie miał kontaktu z policją w Metropolis, więc wzruszył lekko ramionami, a Bruce kontynuował: — Dick wychował się w cyrku. Było to widać w całej jego postawie. Dzięki temu z łatwością stał się Robinem, a jego trening bardziej polegał na nabraniu siły niż zręczności czy szybkości; to już miał. I często tę zręczność prezentował, ku ubolewaniu Alfreda i mojemu. — Westchnął, ale tym razem na jego ustach znowu pojawił się ten nostalgiczny uśmiech. — Wyobraź sobie piętnastolatka, który rośnie jak na drożdżach, na dodatek przybiera na wadze, bo trenuje… wyobraź sobie tego chłopaka, który ma za dużo energii i wykorzystuje ją wszędzie, gdzie tylko można. W tym na terenie posiadłości. Jazda po poręczy to dla niego nic, _wchodzenie na rękach po poręczy_ to dla niego nic… więc musiał spróbować pohuśtać się na żyrandolu.

Clark parsknął śmiechem. Kompletnie nie spodziewał się takiego zwrotu akcji. Nie wyobrażał sobie, aby w ogóle kiedykolwiek mogłoby mu wpaść do głowy, aby wykorzystać coś tak kosztownego do zabawy. Został wychowany tak, aby szanować wszystko, co posiada, a podwójnie rzeczy innych. Miał w sobie siłę, aby niszczyć, więc musiał trzymać ją na wodzy. Pewnie dlatego kompletnie nie spodziewał się, że można wykorzystać żyrandol w takich celach.

Odwrócił się do Bruce’a z uśmiechem. Chciał zadać mu pytanie, ale Bruce był tak bardzo na nim skupiony, jakby nigdy nie widział niczego równie interesującego. Uśmiech Clarka złagodniał. Przechylił głowę, czekając, czy Bruce cokolwiek zrobi, przysunie się, złapie go za rękę, przyłoży dłoń do policzka… ale nic takiego nie nastąpiło. Po chwili Bruce po prostu odwrócił wzrok.

— Niech zgadnę — odezwał się Clark, jakby wcale nie mieli tej krótkiej, acz wiele mówiącej przerwy w rozmowie. — Żyrandol nie wytrzymał tej próby.

— Nie wytrzymał — zgodził się Bruce, kiwając głową. — Dick poleciał w dół razem z nim. Na szczęście wiedział, jak lądować, aby mieć jak najmniej obrażeń, ale i tak nie było to coś, co chciałem oglądać czy o czym chciałem słuchać ponownie. — Prychnął i przeczesał włosy palcami. — Zbudowałem mu małpi gaj w jaskini, aby tam mógł sobie skakać. Ale nie. Na szczęście miałem przeczucie, że umocnienie żyrandola się przyda; pewnego wieczora, kiedy z Alfredem wróciliśmy z biur Wayne Enterprises, zastaliśmy Dicka wiszącego do góry nogami na tym samym żyrandolu. Jedyne, co powiedział, to że dobrze, że już jesteśmy, bo całe to bujanie zaczynało go nudzić i chciałby zejść, a nie kazałem mu więcej skakać z żyrandola.

Clark zasłonił usta dłonią, ale to i tak nie schowało jego chichotu. Bruce spojrzał na niego z udawanym bolesnym wyrazem twarzy.

— Mądry chłopak — skomentował w końcu Clark. Sam już zdążył zauważyć, że aby wykiwać Bruce’a, trzeba brać go z zaskoczenia. A rozumienie poleceń dosłownie, nie patrząc na kontekst, przekręcanie ich na swoją korzyść – to wszystko na pewno ma potencjał, aby być zaskakujące.

Przez chwilę Clark rozważał, czy powinien pytać dalej o dwóch synów Bruce’a, ale stwierdził, że jedna wycieczka we wspomnienia wystarczy. Poza tym wolał utrzymać ten dobry humor między nimi, a nieobecność tych dwóch chłopców biła po oczach, kiedy się wiedziało, że istnieli, więc zdecydowanie lepiej na razie to zostawić. Kiedy Bruce będzie gotowy, to mu o nich opowie dokładniej. Nie ma co się narzucać. Z takim postanowieniem Clark wzbił się znowu w powietrze i kontynuował zbieranie mebli i innych walających się po posiadłości rzeczy. Kątem oka widział, jak Bruce również wraca do swoich notatek i obliczeń, więc parę minut pracowali w ciszy.

— Myślałem nad moim powrotem — odezwał się w końcu Clark, kiedy odstawił komodę do tego samego pomieszczenia, co żyrandole.

— Myślałem, że już powróciłeś — odparł Bruce, nie odrywając wzroku od swoich kartek. — Lois napisała artykuł i zacząłeś znowu pomagać na świecie.

— Jako Superman, tak. — To przykuło uwagę Bruce’a, który spojrzał w górę, na niego. — Ale Clark Kent nadal jest martwy.

Bruce przełknął.

— Masz jakiś pomysł?

Clark wylądował przed nim i oparł dłoń na biodrze.

— Tak się składa, że mam. — Uśmiechnął się lekko, widząc, jak Bruce całkowicie skupił się na nim. Nawet wyciągnął czystą kartkę na wierzch i przyłożył do niej ołówek, gotowy do notowania słów Clarka. — Przez parę lat mojego życia nie mogłem nigdzie znaleźć dla siebie miejsca, bo zawsze kończyło się to… um. Zawsze ktoś potrzebował pomocy i nie mogłem… Musiałem…

— Nie mogłeś ich tak zostawić. Musiałeś pomóc, skoro miałeś taką możliwość — wtrącił Bruce, a Clark pokiwał głową.

— W każdym razie… Chwytałem się każdej pracy. Niektóre z nich wymagały podrobionych dokumentów… — Bruce uniósł brew, a Clark z zakłopotaniem potarł dłonią swój kark. — _W każdym razie_ , tak właściwie w eterze jest parę moich tożsamości. Może na coś się przydadzą.

Bruce spoglądał w jego stronę, ale wydawało się, że myślami jest daleko. Już obmyślał plan, już zaczynał powoli kombinować, jak te nowe fakty mogą mu pomóc z przywróceniem Clarka do życia. Dlatego dał mu czas, aby w spokoju zastanowił się, co z tym fantem zrobić.

— Hn — mruknął Bruce. Skupił swój wzrok na Clarku. — Możemy dać ci którąś z tych tożsamości… — zawiesił głos, bo Clark wyraźnie oklapł; ramiona mu opadły i uśmiech zniknął z twarzy. — Daj mi skończyć — burknął Bruce, krzyżując ręce na piersi. — Widzę teraz, że na pewno wolałbyś drugie rozwiązanie, czyli powrót jako Clark Kent, a zmarłym uznalibyśmy kogoś…

Nie dokończył, bo Clark z radości przysunął się do niego i objął go, śmiejąc się. Słyszał, jak serce Bruce’a zaczęło bić szybciej.

— Byłoby cudownie! Zadomowiłem się już w Daily Planet, nie chciałbym znowu szukać innej pracy, innych znajomych, wszystkiego zmieniać! — Wypuścił Bruce’a z ramion, ale nie odsunął się od niego. — Myślisz, że byłoby to możliwe?

O ile tętno Bruce’a nadal biło w przyspieszonym rytmie, o tyle nie było tego po nim wcale widać.

— Musiałbym wiedzieć więcej o tych fałszywych danych, jak głęboko sięgają, kto o nich wie…

— Lois ma zapiski o wszystkich — wtrącił Clark. — Przez nie mnie znalazła.

Bruce pokiwał głową.

— Przydadzą się, nie będę musiał zaczynać od zera.

— Porozmawiam z nią i poproszę o nie.

— Tak. Victor na pewno byłby w stanie pomóc, o wiele szybciej przesieje informacje cyfrowe, to też przyspieszy ten proces…

Clark złapał jego twarz w dłonie i usłyszał, jak serce Bruce’a znowu przyspiesza.

— Bruce — powiedział cicho. — Nie musisz tego robić już teraz, na gwałt. Owszem, przyjemnie byłoby wrócić jak najprędzej, ale wolałbym mieć pewność, że ten powrót będzie na stałe, bez żadnych zgrzytów czy późniejszych problemów, bo coś jednak zostało przeoczone. Mogę poczekać, Bruce.

Bruce pokiwał głową, a Clark pogłaskał delikatnie kciukami jego policzki, zanim opuścił ręce. Uśmiechnął się szeroko i wzniósł w górę.

— Dokończę jeszcze ten parter, ale piętrem zajmiemy się jutro? — zapytał.

— Nie mam nic przeciwko — odpowiedział Bruce, notując gorączkowo na kartce. — Arthur i Barry zapowiedzieli, że jutro też będą, nie będziesz musiał dźwigać sam — dodał z uśmieszkiem.

— „Dźwigać” — prychnął teatralnie Clark i, udając obrażonego, okręcił się w powietrzu tyłem do Bruce’a i wyleciał do innych pokoi. I tak musiał teraz je przejrzeć i poukładać stojące tam elementy wystroju, które nie zdążyły całkiem spłonąć, ale doskonale słyszał cichy, krótki chichot Bruce’a.

Z uśmiechem wziął się do roboty. Mieli plan, jak może wrócić, więc nie będzie musiał ukrywać się w domu mamy cały czas. Na dodatek dowiedział się czegoś o przeszłości Bruce’a, nie mając wcześniej żadnej o tym wiedzy. Wydawało mu się nawet, że Bruce był wdzięczny za to, że Clark nie poszedł szukać o nim informacji w Internecie. Jeśli tak było rzeczywiście, to Clark mu się nie dziwił – będąc tak publiczną postacią jak Bruce… cóż. O Supermanie też było wiele rzeczy rozpisanych w Internecie i Clark nie chciałby, aby poznawano go przez pryzmat artykułów pisanych przez różne osoby.

Dzisiejszy dzień był wyjątkowo przyjemny i Clark miał nadzieję, że czekają go w przyszłości same takie dni. Chociaż nie łudził się, że taki stan się utrzyma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Powód, dla którego Bruce wziął Dicka na Robina, ściągnęłam z animacji [_Justice League: New Frontier_](http://www.dccomics.com/movies/justice-league-the-new-frontier-2008).


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział z historią batrodziny; dużo informacji do niego zdobyłam dzięki pomocy mojej ekspertki od batfam, missMHO <3

Jak się okazało, następne parę dni minęło bez obecności Clarka na terenie posiadłości Bruce’a. Został na gospodarstwie, aby pomagać Marcie z przewożeniem reszty rzeczy z mieszkania z powrotem do domu i układaniem ich. Bruce domyślał się, że chodziło również o to, aby syn spędził więcej czasu z matką, żeby Martha naprawdę mogła odetchnąć ze świadomością, że to wszystko dzieje się naprawdę, że nie obudzi się w mieszkaniu w Metropolis, a to wszystko okaże się tylko pięknym snem.

Jedyny kontakt, jaki Bruce z nim miał, to wymiana mailowa dotycząca notatek Lois zawierających informacje o fałszywych tożsamościach Clarka. Była ich zadziwiająco duża liczba – fakt, że Clark nigdy nie został złapany, zadziwił Bruce’a. Być może działo się tak dlatego, że były to tak dobrze podrobione papiery, albo dlatego, że Clark nigdy nie został w jednym miejscu za długo. Czytając w notatkach Lois, w jakich okolicznościach znikały kolejne wcielenia Clarka, Bruce z jednej strony znalazł to, czego się spodziewał – wiele prac przerwanych na rzecz katastrofy dziejącej się w pobliżu – ale było kilka niewyjaśnionych przypadków, gdzie jego zniknięcie musiało być spowodowane czymś innym. Nie wiedział, co się stało, że Clark spojrzał na ciężarówkę z drewnem i stwierdził, że przebije ją tymi samymi palami, które wiozła, ale zapamiętał, aby zapytać o to przy najbliższej okazji.

Wysłał do Victora zapytanie o sprawdzenie, która tożsamość ma najlepsze fundamenty, aby ją wykorzystać do zakłamania dokumentów na tyle, żeby nikt nie miał wątpliwości, że taka osoba istniała. Kiedy tylko kliknął “Wyślij”, jednocześnie usłyszał zjeżdżającą windę. Odwrócił się na krześle, bo o ile normalnie mógłby być to jedynie Alfred schodzący do jaskini, o tyle dzisiaj miał gości: Barry i Diana pracowali razem w posiadłości, więc bardzo prawdopodobne było, że któreś z nich przyszło ustalić pewne elementy – pewnie Barry.

Jakie było jego zdziwienie, kiedy drzwi windy otworzyły się i zobaczył Alfreda – z Dickiem. Dickiem radosnym, pełnym energii i klepiącym Alfreda w ramię. Uśmiech na jego twarzy pozostał nawet wtedy, kiedy zauważył Bruce’a.

Ostatni raz widział się z Dickiem parę lat temu. Było to dość gorzkie spotkanie, bo odbyło się zaraz po śmierci Jasona; dosłownie zaraz, bo na jego pogrzebie.

Posiadłość płonęła, a Bruce klęczał obok, trzymając na rękach ciało Jasona i przytulając je do siebie. W tle słychać było syreny wozów strażackich i innych służb z Gotham; później dowiedział się, że to Alfred zadzwonił po pomoc. Szczęściem w tym całym nieszczęściu było to, że Alfred i Dick wracali właśnie ze wspólnej kolacji z Gotham i Dick dał się namówić Alfredowi do przyjazdu do Wayne Manor. Bez Dicka, Bruce nie dałby rady zrobić czegokolwiek, tylko dzięki jego interwencji wyrwał się z osłupienia i w końcu zaczął działać.

Zanim pojawiły się władze, usunął resztki stroju Jasona, które mogły powiązać go z postacią Robina ( _Hahaha nabrałeś się Batmanie_ wymalowane na żółto na tym stroju wryło się w mózg Bruce’a już na zawsze). Zadawali mu miliony pytań. Zajęło to cały dzień. Bruce Wayne cierpliwie odpowiadał śledczym. _Nie, nie wiem, co spowodowało wybuch. Ofiara to Jason Todd. Tak, zajmę się pogrzebem. Wszystko załatwię._ Gliniarze przeszukiwali teren, próbując wyjaśnić, co się stało. Ale Dick i Bruce zdążyli usunąć wszystkie dowody. _Niech uznają to za wypadek_ , powtarzał Bruce. _Nie powinni się w to mieszać. To sprawa osobista._ To było coś, co Bruce i _Joker_ powinni byli już dawno załatwić.

Bruce ostrzegał Jasona, żeby nie mierzył się sam z Jokerem. Błagał, żeby poczekał, ale Jason oczywiście nie posłuchał. Nigdy go nie słuchał. Dlaczego? _Dlaczego?_ Czy nie rozumiał, że jest za młody na taką robotę? _Jak mogłem być tak głupi?_

— Bruce? Bruce!

Bruce drgnął. Uniósł głowę i zobaczył pochylonego nad sobą Dicka z zatroskaną miną, a tuż za nim Alfreda ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Odetchnął głęboko, przestał zaciskać pięści na oparciu fotela i wstał.

— Dick — przywitał się.

— Wszystko w porządku, Bruce? — zapytał Dick, wyciągając ręce do przodu, jakby chciał go dotknąć, ale ostatecznie cofnął je.

— Już tak — odpowiedział szczerze Bruce. Wiedział, że nie miał jak ukryć tego, co miało przed chwilą miejsce, dlatego wolał nawet nie rozpoczynać rozmowy na ten temat. Zacisnął dłoń na ramieniu Dicka. — Sądziłem, że nie chciałeś tu wracać.

Dick uniósł brew i chwycił się pod boki.

— To ty powiedziałeś na pogrzebie Jasona „od dziś koniec z pomocnikami”. — Bruce rzeczywiście powiedział coś takiego, jednak mówił konkretnie do Alfreda. W sumie nie powinien się dziwić, że obecni tam Dick i Barbara usłyszeli, ale miał nadzieję, że Jim Gordon jednak miał gorszy słuch. — Wiem, że mieliśmy swoje problemy, ale ani ja, ani Babs nie zasłużyliśmy na takie oschłe potraktowanie. _Zwłaszcza_ Babs, która wtedy też straciła wiele z rąk Jokera.

Bruce nawet nie drgnął, ale doskonale pamiętał ten okres; po tym, co Joker zrobił Barbarze, Bruce próbował go złapać, aby zapłacił za swoje czyny. Być może był zbyt skupiony na tym i przeszło to na Jasona, który tak bardzo chciał złapać Jokera, że na końcu sam przypłacił to życiem z rąk tego szaleńca.

Dick uścisnął jego rękę na swoim ramieniu, przywracając Bruce’a do teraźniejszości.

— Nie przyszedłem tu po to, aby wypominać ci stare dzieje — oznajmił.

— A po co? — zapytał Bruce, zerkając na Alfreda, który do tej pory milczał. Alfred uśmiechał się kącikiem ust, ale jego mina nie zdradzała niczego.

— Na kawę — rzucił Dick, wzruszając ramionami. Schował ręce za plecami i pobujał się na palcach. — I może aby kogoś poznać — dodał, uśmiechając się szeroko. — Słyszałem, że zrobiłeś sobie salon w batjaskini?

— Kolejna osoba zaczęła ją tak nazywać — zwrócił uwagę Bruce, kierując się do wspomnianego pomieszczenia. Skinął głową, aby Dick szedł za nim.

— Oho, kto jeszcze miał taki przejaw…

— Geniuszu? — rzucił Bruce, przerywając mu.

— Humoru — odparł Dick lekkim tonem. Wszedł przed Bruce’em do środka, od razu podchodząc do ekspresu i przygotowując kawę. Zachowywał się, jakby był tu wcześniej, ale Bruce wiedział, że to niemożliwe.

— Flash — odpowiedział w końcu Bruce, siadając przy stoliku.

— Swój chłopak — rzucił na to Dick, opierając się biodrem o szafkę. — Widziałem nagranie z waszej walki w Metropolis po zmartwychwstaniu Supermana.

Bruce uniósł brwi.

— Wskrzeszeniu. Sam nie wstał z grobu.

Dick pokiwał głową.

— Hm. — Poczekał, aż kawy będą gotowe, i przysiadł się po drugiej stronie stolika. Podał Bruce’owi jedną filiżankę. — A jak tam z nim teraz? Już nie chcesz go zabić?

Bruce drgnął. Wiedział, że nie udało mu się ukryć grymasu twarzy przed synem.

— Nie. Od początku nie był to dobry pomysł.

Dick spokojnie upił łyk kawy. Z jego twarzy dało się wyraźnie odczytać “A nie mówiłem?”, ale Bruce cieszył się, że nie powiedział tego na głos. Kłócili się o to telefonicznie; nie chciał do tego wracać.

— W każdym razie, moja jednostka jest bardzo zainteresowana tym, co Superman planuje.

— Twoja jednostka? Przychodzisz tutaj pytać o plany Supermana?

— No jasne. — Dick się uśmiechnął. — Skoro nadal siedzisz przede mną, znaczy że Superman nie ma ci za złe. No i Alfred powiedział, że Superman ostatnio często się tu kręci.

— Tak samo jak inni — odparł Bruce, chociaż wiedział, że to nieprawda. Superman był tu najczęściej, oczywiście, aby poznać Bruce’a, jak sam mówił. Jednak Bruce nie chciał tak szybko pokazywać innym swoich kart; starczyło mu, że Clark zdawał sobie sprawę z uczuć, jakie Bruce do niego żywi. Mógł tylko mieć nadzieję, że nie wiedział, jak bardzo Bruce jest owinięty wokół jego palca. — Twoja jednostka? — powtórzył pytanie.

— Ach, Alfred nie mówił?

— Alfred twierdzi, że jak chcę się z kimś skontaktować, powinienem robić to sam.

Dick uśmiechnął się szeroko, ale odpowiedział:

— Po pojawieniu się Supermana w Metropolis zaczęli się pojawiać pewni osobnicy, którzy sprawiali normalnej policji większy problem, niż zwykle. Dlatego powołano Specjalną Jednostkę Kryminalną i poproszono mnie o dołączenie do niej. — Uśmiechał się, kiedy to mówił, i wypinał pierś, a Bruce przez chwilę poczuł, jakby nie siedział przed nim trzydziestoparoletni mężczyzna, ale piętnastoletni chłopak. Dick był tak samo dumny, kiedy razem pokonali Pingwina po raz pierwszy. Dlatego nie przerwał mu, mówiąc, że historię tej jednostki już zna. — Ponoć kapitan Sawyer osobiście zaproponowała moją kandydaturę.

Margaret Sawyer często była wspominana przez policjantów z Gotham, dlatego Bruce zdecydował, że powinien wiedzieć o niej więcej. Przeniosła się ze Star City do Metropolis po rozwodzie i przegranej walce o opiekę nad córką. W Star City była porucznikiem policji, ale w Metropolis musiała na nowo zdobywać wszystkie stopnie i w końcu doszła do rangi kapitana, od razu dostając pod sobą całą jednostkę specjalną. Mimo zebrania tych informacji Bruce nie wiedział, że Dick również z nią pracuje.

— Gratulacje — powiedział, uśmiechając się lekko do Dicka. — Macie dużo problemów z takimi osobnikami?

Jeśli tak, mogło to pokrzyżować niektóre plany Clarka. Wątpił, aby Clark nadal reagował tylko na katastrofy, skoro w jego mieście dzieją się takie rzeczy. Być może zdecyduje się jednak na interwencje podczas zbrodni.

Dick wzruszył ramionami, jakby nie było to nic takiego, jednak uśmiech zniknął z jego twarzy, zdradzając jego myśli.

— Czasami jest tych problemów więcej, czasami mniej. Nic, z czym sobie nie możemy poradzić. Na razie.

— Na razie — powtórzył Bruce. To tutaj leżał problem. W eskalacji sytuacji w Metropolis. — Hn. Dlatego pytasz o jego plany.

Dick pokiwał głową i wypił resztę swojej kawy.

— Każdy z nas zauważył, że pojawia się coraz więcej osób z coraz bardziej zaawansowanymi ulepszeniami. Sprawiają coraz więcej problemów. Nic takiego, co powodowałoby wiele zniszczeń lub śmierć, ale to tylko kwestia czasu.

Bruce pokiwał głową. Doskonale rozumiał, dlaczego Dick postanowił przyjść i zapytać, co się może wydarzyć w przyszłości, jeśli tak wygląda sprawa.

— Przekażę mu twoje słowa — powiedział do syna. Nie mógł powstrzymać uśmieszku, kiedy zauważył, że Dick był zawiedziony.

— Nie mogę zrobić tego sam? — zapytał Dick, opierając łokcie o blat.

— Niestety, nie wiem, kiedy Superman znowu się pojawi — odpowiedział Bruce. — Teraz zajmuje się rodziną.

— Hm — mruknął Dick z zawodem. Oparł brodę na dłoniach i wpatrywał się w Bruce’a. — Skoro mowa o rodzinie… Dlaczego wystawiłeś strój Jasona w gablocie jak w muzeum? Stoi tam odkąd Jason…?

— Tak — przerwał mu Bruce. — Przypomina mi o tym, co straciłem i do czego nie mogę doprowadzić ponownie.

— „Koniec z pomocnikami” — przypomniał cicho Dick. — Ale nie mogłem nie zauważyć, że cała jaskinia jest przystosowana dla osób na wózkach. I o ile mogę przymknąć oko na całą ligę bohaterów, którą zebrałeś, bo w końcu inwazja z kosmosu prosi się o taką pomoc, to jednak, wiesz. Masz mój numer.

Bruce spojrzał na Dicka z miną całkowicie bez wyrazu.

— Naprawdę uważasz, że zabrałbym cię na misję, gdzie planowałem odwrócić sobą uwagę, aby inni mogli…

Przerwało mu uderzenie w stół. Pięść Dicka jeszcze leżała na blacie.

— Leciałeś na _samobójczą_ misję i nie dałeś nikomu znać! Nikomu! Dowiedziałem się od _Alfreda_ , kiedy było już po wszystkim! — Dick oddychał głęboko i wyglądał, jakby wolał tę pięść użyć na twarzy Bruce’a. Miał taką samą minę, jak podczas ich konfrontacji, kiedy dowiedział się, że Bruce ma nowego Robina, po tym, jak powiedział Dickowi, że nie będzie już więcej brał odpowiedzialności za dziecko walczące ze zbrodnią.

— Czy to odpowiednia pora…? — odezwał się damski głos od strony drzwi.

Dick odwrócił głowę, a Bruce przeniósł wzrok na zatroskaną Dianę stojącą w progu. Tuż za nią stał Barry, zerkający do środka z ciekawością.

— Wonder Woman, Flash — odezwał się Bruce. Wziął głębszy oddech, aby się uspokoić, a kątem oka widział, że Dick robi to samo. — To mój syn, Dick.

— Adoptowany, a i to też nie do końca — dodał Dick, widząc zdziwienie na ich twarzach. Wstał, wyciągnął rękę i zrobił krok do przodu, jakby chciał podejść do Diany, ale zamiast tego przed nim pojawił się Barry i energicznie potrząsał jego dłonią.

— Nie miałem zielonego pojęcia, że Batman ma rodzinę — oznajmił Barry.

— Ani ja — dodała Diana.

Bruce skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

— Nikt z was nie umie korzystać z internetu? — burknął.

— Nie google’ujcie go — wtrącił szybko Dick. — Prawie wszystko to specjalnie sfabrykowane brednie, aby utrzymać tożsamość Batmana w tajemnicy.

— Też jesteś sfabrykowany? — zapytała Diana, ściskając jego dłoń.

— Um. — Dick wyglądał, jakby dopiero teraz uderzyło go to, przed kim stoi. Diana miała taki efekt na ludzi, zwłaszcza kiedy się uśmiechała. — Ja nie.

— Czy Bruce ma jeszcze jakieś tajemnice, o których powinniśmy wiedzieć? — zapytała, siadając na fotelu, który przed chwilą Dick zwolnił.

— Dick — rzucił ostrzegająco Bruce. Patrzyli na siebie przez chwilę, po czym Dick uniósł kącik ust w uśmiechu.

— Dwaj Robini i Batgirl! — rzucił szybko, jakby obawiał się, że Bruce będzie chciał go uciszyć.

— Dwaj? Batgirl? — zapytał Barry i spojrzał na Bruce’a. — Myślałem, że strój przy wejściu jest jego. — Wskazał kciukiem na Dicka. — I Batgirl?

— Oracle? — zapytała Diana, spoglądając to na Bruce’a, to na Dicka. Ten pierwszy patrzył na nią w szoku, bo nie wspominał o Barbarze wcale, a ten drugi tylko zamrugał zdziwiony.

— Skąd…? — zaczął Bruce.

— Skontaktowała się ze mną po inwazji — odpowiedziała Diana. — Abym była świadoma, że w razie potrzeby, pomoże. I nie tylko ona. — Diana zmarszczyła brwi i skupiła się na Brusie. — Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że miałeś dojście do większej ilości uzdolnionych osób, które mogły nam pomóc, i nie skorzystałeś z niego z jakiegoś poczucia…

— Nie wiedziałem — przerwał jej Bruce, tłumacząc się. — Oracle zaprojektowała nowe oprogramowanie do moich komputerów. Nie wiedziałem, że jakkolwiek działa poza tym.

— Zaraz, zaraz — wtrącił Dick. — Batgirl to teraz Oracle? I jest w stanie… walczyć?

— Z tego, co zrozumiałam, Oracle zarządza misjami.

Bruce potarł twarz dłonią.

— Naprawdę nie wiedziałem.

Diana pokiwała głową.

— Wierzę ci, Bruce. — Westchnęła. — Musimy znaleźć sposób, aby kontakt z innymi grupami był możliwy.

— A nie po to w ogóle robimy ten remont? — zapytał Barry. Kiedy wszyscy na niego spojrzeli, wzruszył ramionami. — Nasza własna Hala Sprawiedliwości?

Dick bezgłośnie powtórzył „Hala Sprawiedliwości?”, a Diana się uśmiechnęła.

— Masz rację, Flash. Właśnie dlatego — powiedziała. Odchyliła się na oparcie fotela. — Chwilowo przyszliśmy odpocząć, bo oczyściliśmy wszystkie ściany.

Barry użył swojej szybkości, aby usiąść na fotelu zwolnionym przez Bruce’a. Dick przysiadł na wystającym ze ściany elemencie, w którym znajdowały się sztuczne rośliny.

— Muszę sprawdzić maila, więc zostawię was na moment. Możecie się obsłużyć, czym chcecie — oznajmił Bruce i po chwili Barry zajadał się lodami. Bruce domyślił się, że to właśnie głównie przez metabolizm Barry’ego postanowili zrobić sobie przerwę.

— Nie spiesz się — powiedział zadowolony Flash.

— Czy ten ekspres robi też gorącą czekoladę? — zapytała Diana.

— Jasne — odpowiedział jej Dick i podszedł do maszyny. — Już robię.

Bruce zostawił ich w salonie, a sam wyszedł do jaskini. Usiadł przed komputerem i sprawdził, czy Victorowi udało się już przejrzeć fałszywe dane Clarka. W skrzynce odbiorczej miał dwa nowe maile: od Victora i od samego Clarka.

Najpierw otworzył wiadomość od Clarka i na chwilę zamarł. Większą część wiadomości zajmowały dodatkowe informacje o jego tożsamościach od Lois, z wyjaśnieniem, że przekazała mu je słownie, kiedy spotkali się na kawie. Jednak pod spodem były pytania, które sprawiły, że Bruce szybko sprawdził, czy nikt mu nie czyta przez ramię; na szczęście był sam.

_Będziesz miał czas jutro wieczorem? Lois poleciła mi jakiś bar w Metropolis i nalegała, abym tam poszedł i dał im szansę, mimo że są w Suicide Slum. Moglibyśmy iść tam razem, na randkę._

Bruce nigdy nie zabrałby nikogo na randkę do Suicide Slum, najgorszej dzielnicy Metropolis. Nie czuł się dobrze z tym, że była Clarka proponuje najmniej romantyczne miejsce, jakie może istnieć w ich najbliższym otoczeniu, a Clark od razu myśli o Brusie. Nie chciał, aby Clark kojarzył go z takimi elementami. Myślał, że Clark zdaje sobie z tego sprawę.

Z drugiej strony, zaprosił Bruce’a na randkę. Napisał to wyraźnie. Więc może to po prostu coś, co jest normalne dla Clarka. Westchnął i z nadzieją, że jego teza jest prawdziwa, odpisał Clarkowi, że będzie miał jutro czas, aby dotrzeć do baru. Potrzebuje tylko adresu i godziny, o której ma się zjawić.

Następnie sprawdził wiadomość od Victora, który wskazał mu trzy tożsamości, które miały najpewniejsze fundamenty: Jerry Greenhorn, Joe Shuster i Archie Clayton. Postanowił wydrukować podstawowe informacje o nich trzech i zabrać je jutro ze sobą, aby zaprezentować je Clarkowi do wyboru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nie planowałam wprowadzać tak szybko ani Barbary, ani raczej w ogóle _Birds of Prey_ , ale samo się stało? Najpierw wpadła Barbara, bo pojawiła się na wózku w komiksie, którym posiłkowałam się, pisząc ten rozdział, a potem przypomniało mi się, że Maggie Sawyer jest ze Star City i samo wyszło. Na razie jednak nie będę tego wątku rozwijać, bo zwyczajnie nie mam na to miejsca. Gdyby jednak pojawili się chętni, to postaram się coś wcisnąć i uwzględnić je wcześniej niż później/wcale.
> 
> Sprawy komiksowo-kanoniczne:
> 
> Drobna wzmianka kłótni Dicka i Bruce’a o bycie Robinem z zeszytu [_Batman #416_](http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Batman_Vol_1_416).
> 
> Część opisu przy śmierci Jasona żywcem ściągnięta z komiksu [_Batman: Śmierć w rodzinie_](http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Batman:_A_Death_in_the_Family), w tłumaczeniu tego tomu dla [WKKDC](https://www.eaglemoss.com/pl-pl/bohaterowie-komiksow/wielka-kolekcja-komiksw-dc-comics-1/).
> 
> [ _Killing Joke_](http://www.dccomics.com/graphic-novels/batman-the-killing-joke-special-edition), w którym Joker postrzelił Barbarę, przez co straciła władzę w nogach, dzieje się tuż przed _Śmiercią w rodzinie_ – w tym drugim komiksie, na pogrzebie Jasona, obecni są tylko Bruce, Alfred, Jim i Barbara, gdzie ta ostatnia jest już na wózku. 
> 
> Dick nie bierze udziału ani w _Killing Joke_ , ani w _Śmierci w rodzinie_ , ale dodałam jego obecność do tej drugiej historii, aby pasowało mi do fabuły fika. Jednostka policji, w której pracuje Dick w Metropolis, została w komiksach powołana do zajmowania się złoczyńcami, którymi normalnie zajmuje się Superman. Historia Maggie Sawyer również jest komiksowa; mam nadzieję jeszcze o niej wspomnieć, bo im więcej kanonicznych postaci LGBTQIAP+ tym lepiej! ;D
> 
> Imiona i nazwiska wytypowanych tożsamości Clarka:  
> Jerry Greenhorn – nazwisko Greenhorn z filmu _Człowiek ze stali_ , imię Jerry od współtwórcy Supermana, Jerry’ego Siegela.  
> Joe Shuster – wbrew pozorom, imię Joe wzięłam z filmu _Człowiek ze stali_ , a skoro miałam już imię współtwórcy Supermana, to wykorzystałam też nazwisko Joe Shustera.  
> Archie Clayton – chwilowa tożsamość Supermana w komiksach z _New 52_ (po polsku [_Nowe DC_](http://www.swiatkomiksu.pl/nowe-dc-comics)).
> 
> W następnym rozdziale: randka! I największy kumpel Supermana!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przepraszam za dłuższą przerwę, ale zadziwiająco, kiedy przyszło do pisania właściwego superbata, to zatkało mnie i miałam problem. Ale nadal mamy randkę i największego fana Supermana, jak obiecałam c;

Suicide Slum wyróżniał się wśród dzielnic Metropolis tym, że o wiele bardziej przypominał jedną z gorszych dzielnic Gotham niż jakąkolwiek metropolisową. Bruce wiedział, że mało kto mógłby go tu rozpoznać, ale i tak ubrał się inaczej niż zwykle, aby nie przyciągać spojrzeń. Zjawił się przed barem pół godziny wcześniej, aby… upewnić się, że jest bezpiecznie. Tak.

Nie wątpił w to, że Lois nie miała złych zamiarów, rekomendując Clarkowi to miejsce, ale też wiedział, że Lois jest jedną z najodważniejszych osób, jakie zna. Poczucie bezpieczeństwa Lois różniło się od poczucia bezpieczeństwa innych ludzi.

Kiedy znalazł się przed barem w porcie, nie miał wątpliwości, dlaczego Lois w ogóle poleciła Clarkowi to miejsce. O ile nazwa mogłaby wskazywać na związek z kartami, a konkretnie z asem trefl, to jednak Ace O’ Clubs był barem reklamującym się logiem Supermana. Bruce zajrzał do środka przez szybę i zauważył, że wnętrze również jest poświęcone w sporej części Supermanowi.

Zdecydował się wejść do środka. Nie znalazł tam nic, co wywołałoby w nim niepokój lub wydawałoby się niebezpieczne. Wybrał pusty stolik, ściągnął kurtkę i usiadł, rozglądając się dyskretnie spod czapki. Nikt nie prowadził żadnych podejrzliwych wymian zdań czy nielegalnych transakcji.

— Podać coś?

Bruce spojrzał w górę i zamrugał, widząc mężczyznę przy jego stoliku. Nie byłoby w nim nadzwyczajnego, gdyby nie to, że na sweter miał założoną koszulkę z nadrukiem głoszącym: „Kumpel Supermana”.

— Ach, nie, dziękuję — odpowiedział w końcu. — Czekam na kogoś.

— Zawsze możesz poczekać z piwem — zaoferował mężczyzna. — Żeby nie było, że siedzisz se sam i nic nie robisz.

Bruce posłał w jego stronę swój medialny uśmiech, instynktownie reagując tak na zwracanie się do niego per „ty”. To wiele mówiło o tym, jaka panuje atmosfera w barze, skoro pracownicy tak zwracają się do klientów.

— Nie chcę zaczynać sam. Jeśli będzie się spóźniał, to się skuszę.

Mężczyzna skinął głową z uśmiechem i odszedł do pierwszego wolnego stolika. Wyciągnął szmatkę i zaczął wycierać blat. Bruce jeszcze przez chwilę mu się przyglądał, dochodząc do wniosku, że taką koszulkę mógł nosić tylko ktoś, kto porozwieszał te wszystkie zdjęcia Supermana na ścianach, a więc właściciel baru. Zrozumiał, dlaczego Lois chciała, aby Clark tu przyszedł: ktoś, kto tak jawnie uwielbia Supermana, na pewno jest osobą, którą warto przedstawić Clarkowi.

Kiedy minęła umówiona godzina, a Clark się nie zjawił, Bruce zaczął czuć się niepewnie. Przy pięciominutowym spóźnieniu przywołał do siebie pracownika – innego niż poprzedni mężczyzna – i zamówił szkocką z lodem. Wypił połowę po kolejnych pięciu minutach. Po kolejnych dziesięciu wpatrywał się w rozwodnionego drinka. Niedługo miała minąć godzina, odkąd Bruce czekał w barze i czuł się z tym coraz gorzej.

Westchnął powoli i wypił szkocką do końca, krzywiąc się na jej smak. Nasunął czapkę głębiej na oczy i wstał, przygotowując się do wyjścia, ale wtedy drzwi się otworzyły i do środka wpadł Clark. Szybko rozejrzał się i gdy znalazł Bruce’a, uśmiechnął się i ruszył w jego stronę, obijając się o krzesła.

— Przepraszam, za spóźnienie — wydyszał, ściągając szybko płaszcz i wieszając go na oparcie krzesła. Bruce nie wiedział, czy powinien wyciągnąć rękę na przywitanie, czy obejść stół i zaoferować coś więcej. Zanim się na cokolwiek zdecydował, Clark zmierzył go wzrokiem i uśmiechnął się lekko. — Ciekawy wybór przebrania — skomentował.

Bruce miał nadzieję, że Clark nie zwróci uwagi na jego ubiór. Dżinsy, biała koszulka, a na oparciu krzesła wisiała pilotka w kratkę. Niebieska, a nie czerwona, więc różniąca się od tej, którą miał Clark, kiedy ostatni raz widzieli się na gospodarstwie.

To dlatego tak naprawdę Bruce pojawił się w barze aż pół godziny wcześniej. Nie chciał zachowywać się jak podrostek, który pierwszy raz idzie na randkę. Wybrał przebranie, które było niemal dokładną kopią ubrania Clarka, i aby nie spędzać czasu na zastanawianiu się, czy dobrze robi, postanowił wyjść wcześniej. Chciał sobie wmówić, że robi to dla zbadania terenu, upewnienia się, że jest bezpiecznie, ale wiedział, że po prostu nie chciał za długo myśleć o tym, czy wszystko pójdzie bezproblemowo. Wolał skupić się na tym, co robi najlepiej – zadbaniu o bezpieczeństwo.

— Chciałem przyjść wcześniej — zaczął Clark, wyrywając Bruce’a z zamyślenia i siadając, przez co Bruce również usiadł, rezygnując z jakiegokolwiek przywitania. — Chciałem sprawdzić, czy Lois nie przesadziła i czy nie powinienem zabrać cię gdzieś indziej, w miejsce lepsze na randkę, ale pożar w Malezji zagrażał mieszkańcom i nie mogłem. Przepraszam.

— Nie ma problemu — odpowiedział Bruce. — Nic się nie stało. Nikt mnie nie zaczepiał. — Oparł się na blacie i skrzyżował ręce; z zadowoleniem zauważył, że wzrok Clarka od razu powędrował do jego bicepsów. Sam wykorzystał ten moment, aby mu się przyjrzeć; Clark miał na sobie jasną koszulę i krawat, co na pewno nie pasowało do miejsca, w którym się znajdowali. — Pożar pod kontrolą?

— Tak — przytaknął Clark. Jego wzrok zatrzymał się na pustej szklance Bruce’a i szybko przesunął się na blat. — Uch. Przepraszam jeszcze raz.

Bruce nie chciał, aby cały wieczór został spędzony na wypominaniu jego początku, więc postanowił zmienić temat.

— Już wiesz, dlaczego Lois poleciła ten bar?

— A właśnie — odezwał się Clark, unosząc głowę i się rozglądając. — Lois mówiła, że nigdy wcześniej nie poleciła mi tego baru, bo spotykała tu swoje kontakty, a jako reporterka nie zdradza… służbowych… sekretów…

Bruce doskonale wiedział, dlaczego Clark urwał: zauważył, co zdobi ściany baru, a i sam jego właściciel przeszedł obok w swojej koszulce ogłaszającej, że jest „Kumplem Supermana”. Clark opuścił głowę w dół, zarumienił się, schował twarz w dłoniach i zaśmiał się słabo. Bruce uniósł kąciki ust w uśmiechu.

— Możemy stąd iść, nie musimy tu siedzieć — powiedział słabo Clark, unosząc głowę, ale nadal się rumieniąc.

— Już zamówiłem jednego drinka, nie widzę powodu, dla którego mielibyśmy się przenosić — odpowiedział Bruce i wstał z zamiarem pójścia do baru. — Chcesz coś konkretnego do picia, Clark?

— To samo, co ty — rzucił Clark, przeczesując włosy dłonią i poprawiając okulary. — I tak alkohol na mnie nie działa.

Bruce uniósł brew i zaczął iść w kierunku baru, ale rzucił jeszcze przez ramię cicho – chociaż z pełną świadomością, że Clark go usłyszy:

— Liczysz, że zadziała na mnie?

Nie usłyszał ani nie zobaczył żadnej reakcji, bo dotarł do baru i zamówił im szkockie z lodem. Nie czekał długo, ale mimo wszystko miał chwilę na zastanowienie się, od czego zacząć. Miał dwie sprawy, które wcale nie były dobre na randkę, ale musiał je załatwić.

Kiedy wrócił do ich stolika, zdecydował, że chce przedstawić Clarkowi to, co Victor znalazł odnośnie jego tożsamości, aby omówić to najpierw, ale Clark nie dał mu dojść do głosu.

— Przepraszam za to — powiedział, pokazując ramieniem na otoczenie. — Nie sądziłem, że Lois zrobi coś takiego, ale powinienem się domyślić, że kiedy Diana nagle zaczęła ukrywać śmiech, to coś jest na rzeczy.

— Widziałeś się z Dianą? — zapytał Bruce. Z tego, co wiedział, Diana była zbyt zajęta, aby lecieć do Smallville na pogawędkę.

— Jak byłem u Lois — odpowiedział Clark. Musiał zauważyć zdziwienie Bruce’a, bo Clark przekrzywił głowę. — Diana mieszka z Lois od jakiegoś czasu. Nie wiedziałeś?

— Nie. — Bruce był święcie przekonany, że Diana zatrzymała się w jakimś hotelu w Metropolis. Dlaczego miałaby mieszkać u Lois Lane?

Clark uśmiechnął się lekko i spojrzał w blat, kiedy Bruce zadał to pytanie na głos.

— Nie pytałem, od kiedy są razem, ale domyślam się, że to dlatego.

Bruce miał ochotę uderzyć się w czoło. Rozmowa o związku byłej na pewno nie jest tematem na randkę. Odchrząknął i chwycił swoją szklankę, ale nie uniósł jej do ust. Zapanowała między nimi dość niezręczna cisza, więc teraz, aby ją przerwać, Bruce postanowił przejść do interesów.

— Zostawiając tamto za nami — zaczął i sięgnął do kieszeni spodni. Wyciągnął z niej trzy złożone kartki i rozłożył je przed Clarkiem. — Victor zdecydował, że te trzy są najpewniejsze.

Clark przyjrzał się nazwiskom – i każde z nich wywołało inny uśmiech na jego twarzy.

— Rozmawiałem z Arthurem — oznajmił, pokazując nazwisko Jerry’ego Greenhorna — i powiedział, że pomógł wyłowić mnie z wody, kiedy platforma wiertnicza wybuchła.

— Z tobą na platformie — zgadł Bruce.

— Ze mną na platformie — potwierdził Clark. Popukał palcem nazwisko Joego Shustera. — To moja… ostatnia tożsamość. Poznałem Lois, znalazłem statek z Kryptonu, rozmawiałem z moim ojcem… pierwszy raz założyłem kostium.

— Z ojcem? — dopytywał Bruce. Nie spodziewał się, że to jedno nazwisko będzie miało w sobie tyle wspomnień. Jeszcze nie wiedział, czy to dobrze, czy źle, bo Clark się uśmiechał, ale nie był to tak szczęśliwy uśmiech jak poprzedni. Ten był bardziej nostalgiczny.

— Jor-El. Mój biologiczny ojciec. — Clark spojrzał na Bruce’a po raz pierwszy, odkąd dostał kartki z nazwiskami. — Rozmawiałem z jego świadomością, którą wgrał w klucz dyspozycji.

Z każdym kolejnym słowem wyjaśnienia Bruce coraz wyżej unosił brwi, co wywołało śmiech Clarka.

— Jeśli chcesz opowiedzieć mi o tym więcej…

Clark pokręcił głową, nadal się śmiejąc.

— Nie zdążył mi opowiedzieć o technologii Kryptonu, a z tego, co zostało po inwazji Zoda… Pewnie pan Stone wie więcej niż ja w tej chwili.

— Ojciec Victora?

Clark pokiwał głową.

— Sam Victor też. Z jego… — Clark pomachał dłonią — dostępem do wszystkiego.

— Hn — mruknął Bruce. Skinął głową na ostatnią kartkę. — A to? — Ku jego zdziwieniu Clark zarumienił się i zaśmiał zmieszany, a także potarł kark dłonią. Bruce oparł brodę na dłoni, zaciekawiony jeszcze bardziej, niż był wcześniej. — Opowiedz mi o ciężarówce.

Clark spojrzał na niego ukradkiem, ale szybko uciekł wzrokiem na bok. Odchrząknął, wyprostował się i nabrał pewności siebie; przynajmniej tak Bruce zakładał, bo Clark w końcu był w stanie patrzeć mu w oczy.

— Jeden z bywalców naprzykrzał się mojej, um, nie do końca dziewczynie? — Clark zmarszczył brwi. — Prawie dziewczynie? Jakbym został dłużej, to na pewno dziewczynie? — zaśmiał się nerwowo i machnął ręką. Bruce za to zaczął się zastanawiać, czy coś w jego osobie sprawia, że temat zawsze schodzi na byłe Clarka. — W każdym razie, wyraźnie mówiła mu „nie”, ale Ludlow nie przyjmował tego do wiadomości. To go poprosiłem, aby przestał, albo go wyproszę. Najwyraźniej ukruszyłem jego męskość, bo chciał się bić. Wylał na mnie piwo… Chrissy mnie powstrzymała. Powiedziała, że nie warto. To ją posłuchałem, bo to o nią chodziło. — Clark wzruszył ramionami. — A potem rzucił we mnie puszką.

Bruce czekał na ciąg dalszy, ale Clark nic więcej nie mówił.

— I dlatego przebiłeś jego ciężarówkę palami?

Clark uniósł brodę w górę z zaciętym wyrazem twarzy.

— Nie mogłem mu odpuścić takiego zachowania.

Bruce zaśmiał się cicho. Musiał tym zdziwić Clarka, bo ten spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. Pewnie spodziewał się, że Bruce zacznie się z nim kłócić – stąd ta bojowa postawa. Ale Bruce nie miał nic przeciwko dawaniu nauczki tym, którzy na to zasługują. Bruce wyciągnął rękę i potarł palcami knykcie Clarka, nie spuszczając wzroku z jego twarzy. Rozsunął kartki i zapytał:

— Czy którąś bardziej preferujesz?

Clark przyjrzał się znowu nazwiskom, a Bruce odetchnął lekko, kiedy nie zareagował w żaden sposób na dotyk Bruce’a. Teoretycznie lepszy był brak reakcji niż reakcja negatywna, ale i tak Bruce poczuł zawód. Byli na randce, ale to wyjście wcale randki nie przypominało. A na dodatek Bruce obiecał Dickowi, że przedstawi Clarkowi również jego problem…

Być może Bruce i Clark nie powinni być razem, skoro spędzają całą randkę rozmawiając o pracy. Chwycił swojego drinka i wypił całego od razu. Złapał kontakt wzrokowy z barmanem i uniósł szklankę, aby pokazać, że prosi o więcej.

Clark złożył kartki i przesunął je do Bruce’a.

— Z wierzchu — oznajmił. — I naprawdę dziękuję, że się tym zajmujesz. Mama nie może się doczekać.

Uśmiech, jakim Clark go obdarzył, był tak przyjemny i promieniujący, że Bruce poczuł, jakby jego ciepło przeniknęło do niego i rozgrzało go od środka.

— Hn — odchrząknął. Nie odpowiedział nic więcej, bo barman przyniósł kolejne dwa drinki, jeden kładąc koło Bruce’a, a drugi obok jeszcze niewypitego po stronie Clarka. Bruce wykorzystał tę chwilę, aby zaobserwować, jak Clark po raz pierwszy przygląda się barmanowi i temu, jak jest on ubrany. Na początku rozszerzył oczy ze zdziwienia na koszulkę z napisem „Kumpel Supermana”, ale po chwili uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust i patrzył za odchodzącym mężczyzną, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem. Bruce prawie wywrócił oczami, bo domyślił się, że dokładnie o to Lois chodziło. — Wiem, dlaczego Lois poleciła ci to miejsce.

Clark spojrzał na Bruce’a.

— Dlaczego?

— Bo jesteś tak zdziwiony, że Superman może być czyimś idolem, jakbyś uważał, że na to nie zasługujesz, ale potem uśmiechasz się tak, jakby to była najlepsza nagroda, jaką kiedykolwiek możesz dostać.

Clark nie odpowiedział, tylko posłał wdzięczny uśmiech w stronę Bruce’a i wypił jeden ze swoich drinków.

— Mam jeszcze jeden temat, który chciałbym poruszyć, zanim przejdziemy do. Hn — Bruce urwał. Chciał powiedzieć „przyjemniejszych rzeczy”, ale niezbyt pasowało to wyrażenie.

— Ja się cały czas dobrze bawię, Bruce — odparł Clark, jakby doskonale wiedział, o czym Bruce myślał. — Nigdzie się nie spieszę, więc nie mam nic przeciwko omówieniu spraw, które tego wymagają.

Bruce westchnął.

— Zawsze wiesz, co powiedzieć, hm? — mruknął i odchylił się na oparcie krzesła. — Sprawa dotyczy mojego syna.

— Tego od żyrandola? — wszedł mu w słowo Clark.

— Tak, tego — przyznał Bruce, skinąwszy głową. — Wspominałem, że Dick pracuje tu w policji. Jest członkiem jednostki specjalnej, która…

— Czekaj — przerwał mu Clark. — Dick, ten chłopak od żyrandola, jest w jednostce specjalnej policji? — Kiedy Bruce pokiwał głową, Clark kontynuował: — Ile on ma lat?

— Trzydzieści dwa — odpowiedział bez zastanowienia Bruce. Nie wiedział, co to ma wspólnego z czymkolwiek.

Clark opadł na oparcie i wypił drugiego drinka.

— Myślałem, że jest młodszy. Nie sądziłem, że już… tyle lat minęło. Dla ciebie.

Bruce uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust.

— Nie. Jest tylko parę lat młodszy od ciebie. — Clark przez chwilę wyglądał, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale ostatecznie się nie odezwał. — Dick mnie odwiedził i przekazał, jak wygląda sytuacja w jego jednostce — kontynuował Bruce. — Zajmują się osobami, które są nadzwyczajne. Które używają ulepszeń, aby popełniać zbrodnie.

Widział, kiedy Clark zrozumiał, co Bruce ma na myśli. Stracił swój łagodny wyraz twarzy i zmarszczył brwi, wpatrując się intensywnie w Bruce’a.

— To tylko kwestia czasu, zanim będą siać więcej zniszczeń, które mogą doprowadzić do śmierci — mówił dalej Bruce.

— Proszą o współpracę? — przerwał mu Clark, jakby nie chciał słuchać więcej o tym, co się może stać. Jakby od razu chciał przejść do momentu, kiedy może wkroczyć, aby takim sytuacjom zapobiegać.

— Myślę, że pojawienie się u kapitan Sawyer, aby to omówić, na pewno nie zaszkodzi, a może pomóc. Dick ją chwalił, a z tego, co sam o niej wiem, to jest bardzo dobra w tym, co robi.

— Tak zrobię — oznajmił Clark, kiwając głową. Westchnął głęboko i przymknął oczy. — Dziękuję, że mnie o tym poinformowałeś.

Aby rozładować atmosferę, Bruce dodał jeszcze:

— Jeśli chciałbyś odwiedzić kapitan Sawyer wtedy, kiedy będzie w obecności Dicka, to jestem pewny, że on to doceni i się ucieszy.

Podziałało – Clark znowu się uśmiechnął.

— Postaram się — obiecał. — Mam nadzieję, że teraz…

Bruce nie usłyszał, na co Clark miał nadzieję, bo niedaleko rozległ się rubaszny śmiech. Obaj spojrzeli w tamtą stronę. Na ścianie wisiała tarcza na rzutki, jednak grupa mężczyzn zdecydowała, że lepszym celem będą znajdujące się obok niej zdjęcia Supermana.

— Trafisz mu w S, to jak w środek! — krzyknął jeden, a ze sposobu, w jaki to powiedział, jasno wynikało, że jest już po paru drinkach. To, że pozostali śmiali się na głos, nie zwracając uwagi na fakt, że są w miejscu publicznym, również pokazywało, że nie są trzeźwi. — Zresztą już raz go przebili przez S, to my też możemy! — zarechotał znowu mężczyzna.

Bruce’a zalała krew. Gwałtownie wstał i miał zamiar podejść do nich, aby… aby… aby nauczyć ich szacunku, ale się spóźnił. Właściciel baru dotarł do nich pierwszy.

— Myślicie, że będziecie mi tu Supesa obrażać, a ja wam pozwolę? — warknął, chwytając dwóch za karki i zderzając ich głowy o siebie, a następnie odpychając ich na innych mężczyzn. Już w tym momencie wszyscy obecni w barze przyglądali się tej scenie. — Tylko dzięki niemu w ogóle jeszcze możecie sobie chlać i się śmiać, bo gdyby nie on, to ludzie z jego własnej planety by nas zniszczyli! Gdzieśta byli, kiedy Superman ratował Metropolis przed całkowitym zniszczeniem, co?! A teraz mi będziecie pokazywać mu brak szacunku? W _moim_ barze?! — Mężczyzna chwycił się pod boki. — Tak długo, jak Bibbo Bibowski chodzi na tej ziemi, nikt nie będzie mi lekceważył Supermana, zrozumiano?! — Nie czekając na odpowiedź, wskazał im drzwi. — A teraz wynocha!

Mężczyźni posłuchali go, ale wychodząc, złorzeczyli jeszcze pod nosem. Na dodatek przechodząc obok stolika Bruce’a i Clarka zaczęli marudzić, że Superman wcale nie jest taki wspaniały. Zarobili przez to dodatkowe pchnięcie w stronę wyjścia od Bruce’a, który musiał powstrzymywać się od wyjścia za nimi i pokazania im, co naprawdę myśli o ich zachowaniu.

— Bruce — zawołał go Clark, wyciągając rękę na blacie. — Usiądź. Już poszli.

Bruce spojrzał w dół i posłuchał, siadając. Złapał dłoń Clarka w swoje i uścisnął ją.

— Nie mieli prawa. Nie powinni tak… mówić.

Clark posłał mu lekki uśmiech.

— Mój ty bohaterze — powiedział. — Dziękuję. Ale nie musisz, ba, nie powinieneś załatwiać takich spraw przemocą. Oni na to nie zasłużyli.

Bruce mógłby się kłócić, na co zasłużyli, a na co nie, ale nie chciał psuć nastroju jeszcze bardziej; i tak wisiał na włosku. Wolał wziąć przykład z samego Clarka i zachował się jak on – odpuszczając.

— Przynajmniej wiemy, jak nazywa się największy kumpel Supermana — skomentował za to z uśmieszkiem.

— Mhm — przyznał Clark i wstał. — Tym razem ja pójdę po drinki, hm?

Bruce zasłonił usta dłonią, patrząc za odchodzącym Clarkiem. Z jednej strony przyjemnie było patrzeć na Clarka, z drugiej chciałby usłyszeć, jak ten rozmawia z Bibbo i o co go pyta.

Miał nadzieję, że nic więcej im nie przeszkodzi i że da radę uratować tę randkę. Zależało mu na tym, aby Clark widział w nim potencjalnego romantycznego partnera, a na razie nie zrobił praktycznie nic w tym kierunku. Nie chciał wykorzystywać nic z repertuaru medialnej persony Bruce’a Wayne’a, ale też wiedział, że ostatecznie nie będzie się bał stamtąd zasięgnąć, gdyby się okazało, że tylko to uratuje ten wieczór.

Clark postawił przed nim szklankę kolejnej szkockiej z lodem i usiadł naprzeciwko.

— No, a tak poza tym, to co u Dicka? — zapytał autentycznie zaciekawionym tonem.

Bruce pamiętał czasy, kiedy mógł godzinami rozmawiać o Dicku i Jasonie, dlatego przyjął tę zmianę tematu z uśmiechem. A patrząc, z jakim zaciekawieniem Clark go słuchał, dotarło do niego, że Clark naprawdę chciał go poznać. Może nie był w nim zakochany, ale chciał dać temu uczuciu szansę. Nie wykluczał, że z jego strony również się pojawi. Dało to Bruce’owi nadzieję, że nie wszystko stracone; że ten wieczór summa summarum wyjdzie na plus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clark się strasznie dużo uśmiecha w tym rozdziale, prawda? Tak wyszło. 
> 
> Ace O’ Clubs istnieje już w DCEU, ten bar pojawił się w _Człowieku ze Stali_ : jednak wzmianka o barmanie Ace O’ Clubs jest tylko w napisach, a poza tym sama nazwa we filmie nie padła.
> 
> Bibbo Bibowski istnieje jako jeden z największych fanów Supermana już sporo lat – pierwszy raz pojawił się w latach 90., czyli parę lat po Kryzysie, mającym na celu ujednolicić historie bohaterów DC. Często nosił ubrania ogłaszające, że jest kumplem Supermana – po angielsku _Superman’s Pal_. W Rebirth (w Polsce [DC Odrodzenie](http://www.swiatkomiksu.pl/strona-glowna/aktualnosci/art,587,kolekcja-dc-odrodzenie-w-polsce.html)) również się pojawia, w pierwszym tomie Supermana lub ostatnio w [_DC Holiday Special 2017_](http://www.dccomics.com/comics/dc-universe-holiday-special-2017/dc-universe-holiday-special-2017-1).


	5. Chapter 5

**Parę tygodni temu**

_— … aby połączyć się z naszym korespondentem z Metropolis; Tana, opowiedz nam, co zaszło?_

_— Jestem w Parku Bohaterów, na miejscu po raz kolejny zniszczonego pomnika. Naoczni świadkowie opowiadają o walce Batmana, Wonder Woman, Flasha i dwóch nieznanych osobników z mężczyzną, którego wielu identyfikuje jako zmarłego…_

Uderzenie przyszło znienacka. Nagle poczuła, jakby była dwiema osobami naraz.

Kara (czy Lana? Kim była Lana?) słyszała wiadomości, ale szum w jej głowie powodował, że nie do końca do niej docierały. Jak... jak to wszystko mogło być możliwe (Powrót Supermana?)? Jak mogła pochodzić z... z... jak? Czy była żywym dowodem na te wszystkie teorie o innych... innych... (Skoro Superman powrócił, to będzie musiała napisać o tym artykuł.)

Co się z nią działo? Dlaczego nie mogła znaleźć schodów? Jak to, już powinny tu...

Być.

Kara (Lana) unosiła się nad ziemią.

Krzyknęła.

Nie wiedziała, jak ma wylądować.

Nie wiedziała, czy potrafi.

(Powinna znaleźć swój strój) Poczuła, że coś się zmienia. Była coraz wyżej, ale bała się spojrzeć w dół (No tak, przecież cały czas miała go na sobie! Tylko jak?). Czuła wiatr we włosach i łzy na policzkach – czy to była wilgoć z chmur, w które wleciała? Kara (Lana) była przerażona.

Lana (Kara) musiała cały czas mieć na sobie ubrania, w których przybyła, a wmówić sobie, że codziennie je zmieniała. To by wiele tłumaczyło; instynktownie wiedziała, że nie powinna się z nimi rozstawać, bo były tak naprawdę jej strojem – mimo że jej moce pozwalały również na ich zmianę, to jednak wolała nie zostawiać niczego, kiedy już jej tu nie będzie (Co się z nią stanie? Odleci samoistnie poza atmosferę Ziemi i umrze? Dlaczego w ogóle do tego doszło!). Lana (Kara) spróbowała się otrząsnąć i zatrzymała swój lot. Odetchnęła głęboko i zamknęła oczy (Chciała wrócić do domu i obudzić się z tego snu!). Lana (Kara) sięgnęła w swoje wspomnienia, próbując się w nich odnaleźć (Do domu!). Uchwyciła się jednej myśli i wykorzystała ją; obniżyła lot, kierując się w stronę mieszkania, które wynajmowała.

(Jak mogła wynajmować mieszkanie, skoro Kara Danvers tak naprawdę nie istniała?) Kara (Lana) odetchnęła z ulgą, kiedy otworzyła oczy i znalazła się na swoim łóżku w piżamie. Nigdy nie miała tak strasznego koszmaru.

**Dzisiaj**

Lana dotarła w końcu do Smallville. Wylądowała na drodze, tuż przy skrzynce na listy Kentów, i biorąc głębszy oddech, zaczęła iść w kierunku domu.

Kiedy wykorzystano statek kryptoński do przywrócenia życia Supermanowi, Lana poczuła to również na sobie. Coś w jej wspomnieniach zaczęło się zmieniać; nie była już reporterką Danvers z National City, ale powoli, sukcesywnie stawała się z powrotem Laną Lang ze Smallville, która z jakiegoś powodu musiała zdobyć pomoc Supermana.

Minęło parę tygodni, zanim wszystkie wspomnienia do niej wróciły i była w stanie zrozumieć, jaką miała misję. Teraz, kiedy wszystko miała poukładane, od razu zabrała się za to, co powinna zrobić w momencie, kiedy przybyła. Domyślała się, że nieobecność Supermana, spowodowana jego śmiercią, przyczyniła się do zmiany jej wspomnień i skonfundowania jej na tak długi czas. Spędziła prawie rok w National City, nie wiedząc, kim naprawdę jest.

Jako Kara Danvers zawsze z tyłu głowy miała poczucie, że coś jest nie tak. Jakby wszystko jej w życiu było przesunięte o trzy centymetry w lewo, mimo że pamiętała, jak sama ustawiała wszystko w swoim mieszkaniu – w swoim życiu. Później zastanawiała się, skąd w ogóle zdobyła te wspomnienia. Dlaczego Kara Danvers? Kim była Kara Danvers? Co spowodowało, że była tak pewna tej tożsamości, że jedyne co jej przeszkadzało, dotyczyło wszystkiego wokół, ale nie jej samej? Będzie o tym myślała później. Najpierw miała sprawę do załatwienia.

Przez chwilę rozważała zmianę ubrania, ale stwierdziła, że ukrywanie swoich zdolności da jej przewagę, jeśli zostanie źle zrozumiana. Nie miała możliwości upewnienia się, jak Superman zareaguje. Dlatego zapukała do drzwi domostwa Kentów jako Lana, ale w stroju Supergirl. Hank musiał być już na tyle starym psem, że nie wyczuł jej obecności wcześniej i dopiero teraz zaczął szczekać, ale nie słychać było, aby podbiegł do drzwi. Lana nie wiedziała, czy to dobrze, czy źle, że nikt nie zauważył, jak podchodziła do domu. Czy wolałaby, aby Superman wyszedł jej na spotkanie? Cóż, częściowo byłoby to lepsze, ale z drugiej strony – dlaczego miałby się spodziewać, że Lana w ogóle się pojawi?

Ale już trudno. Martha Kent właśnie otworzyła drzwi. Na początku wydawało się, że z uśmiechem chciała przywitać Lanę, ale moment później krew odeszła jej z twarzy, kiedy zobaczyła, w co Lana jest ubrana.

Jej strój różnił się od kostiumu Supermana. Owszem, całość była w tym samym ciemnym kolorze i miała na piersi herb domu El, jednak na tym podobieństwa się kończyły. Jej strój nie miał rękawów, za to miała na dłoniach rękawiczki bez palców. Peleryna Supermana odchodziła z jego ramion, ale ta Lany była połączona z herbem, zarzucona na ramiona niczym krótkie ponczo z golfem. Jej buty były w jaśniejszym odcieniu niż niebieski całej reszty kostiumu, a na dodatek w tym samym kolorze miała dwa paski prowadzące od góry stroju, wzdłuż jej boków, do pasa, skąd schodziły się do środka pod lekkim kątem. Nie chciała wyglądać dokładnie jak Superman, ale zachowała jego herb: to była najważniejsza część jego stroju, więc ją zachowała.

— Witaj, Martho — powiedziała spokojnie, trzymając ręce na widoku i starając się nie sprawiać wrażenia niebezpiecznej osoby. — Muszę porozmawiać z Clarkiem.

Imię syna wyrwało Marthę z letargu.

— Clark... Clark jest... przecież...

Wyglądało na to, że Martha z szoku nie wiedziała, co powinna zrobić. Lena postanowiła przejść do rzeczy, aby nie męczyć jej dalej. Martha przeszła już zbyt wiele.

— Wiem, że Clark jest Supermanem i że powrócił do życia. Muszę się z nim zobaczyć.

Martha odetchnęła drżąco. Chwilę później pojawił się za nią Superman w kostiumie, podtrzymując matkę za ramiona. Patrzył na Lanę w pełnym skupieniu, więc domyśliła się, że sprawdza jej strukturę molekularną, aby upewnić się, że była Laną. Próbowała się rozluźnić, bo doskonale wiedziała, że dla jego wzroku nie będzie żadnej różnicy między nią a Laną, którą on zna.

— Co się stało, Lano? — zapytał ją w końcu, nadal jednak niepewny, na co wskazywał fakt, że schował matkę za plecami. — O co chodzi?

Nie było to miejsce, w którym powinna być przeprowadzona ta rozmowa. Lana uniosła się nad ziemią.

— Możemy porozmawiać gdzieś, gdzie nikt nas nie podsłucha? — zaproponowała i wystrzeliła w górę.

— Clark... — zaczęła Martha, wyraźnie zaniepokojonym tonem.

— W porządku, Ma. — Superman uspokoił matkę i chwilę później znalazł się koło Lany. — Lana, jak to się stało? Skąd zdobyłaś takie same moce, jakie mam ja?

Lana zaśmiała się i zmieniła swój wygląd; inne rysy twarzy, włosy blond, a nie rude. Chciała pokazać, że nie ma złych zamiarów, a powolne odkrywanie coraz większej ilości prawdy na pewno będzie działało na jej korzyść.

— Oh, nie są takie same jak twoje — wyjaśniła. — Są całkiem inne, jak możesz zauważyć. A otrzymałam je od Lexa Luthora.

Być może rzucanie imienia Lexa nie było dobrym pomysłem, ale do Lany dotarło to dopiero wtedy, kiedy zauważyła na twarzy Supermana najpierw zdumienie, a potem determinację i złość.

— Jak mogłaś wejść w układy z takim draniem jak Luthor?! — zawołał, zaciskając pięści. Nie była pewna, czy nie rzuci się na nią, więc aby zapobiec walce, stała się niewidzialna, wybijając go z rytmu. Na początku rozglądał się, jakby myślał, że po prostu się przemieściła, co dało jej czas, aby delikatnie dźgnąć go w bok psychokinetycznym strumieniem. Natychmiast obrócił się w tamtą stronę. — Kim jesteś?! — zawołał, dryfując w miejscu.

Na nowo stała się widzialna, unosząc ręce w pokojowym geście.

— Jestem Supergirl. Nie jestem stąd — zaczęła. Oczy Supermana zrobiły się czerwone, jakby chciał użyć termicznego wzroku, ale mimo wszystko nie zrobiła nic, aby się przed nim ukryć, tylko dalej wyjaśniała: — I nie mam na myśli Smallville czy tej planety. Nie mam na myśli nawet tego wszechświata.

— Nie z tego...? — przerwał jej, gasząc swoje spojrzenie. Patrzył na nią przez chwilę w milczeniu, a jego oczach wyczytała niedowierzanie, ale też chęć zrozumienia, dlatego pokiwała głową w odpowiedzi na jego pytanie.

— Wiem, że to sporo do przełknięcia — powiedziała. — Z tego, co opowiedział nam Pete, mój wszechświat jest na dodatek wymiarem kieszonkowym.

Superman zmarszczył brwi.

— Co to znaczy? — zapytał. Wyglądał na kogoś, dla kogo taka wiedza będzie za dużym ciężarem, ale jednocześnie jak ktoś, kto musi te fakty poznać i kto doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, jak wiele od niego zależy.

Lana chciała zostawić wyjaśnienia Lexowi, ale biorąc wszystko pod uwagę, zdecydowała, że będzie lepiej, jeśli Superman będzie miał jakiekolwiek pojęcie o tym, co się dzieje. Nie wiedziała, ile czasu będzie potrzebował Lex, ale musiała poświęcić go jeszcze więcej na te wyjaśnienia. Lepiej, aby Superman jej zaufał, niż aby zabrała go z niepewnościami w nieznane mu miejsce.

— Z tego, co zrozumiałam, istota zwana Time Trapper powstała równocześnie z powstaniem twojego wymiaru. Nie spotkałam go nigdy, jedynie Pete miał z nim kontakt...

— Pete Ross — przerwał Superman. — Masz na myśli Pete’a Rossa, tak? Wspomniałaś też o nim wcześniej.

— Tak, Pete Ross — przytaknęła. Superman z niedowierzaniem pokręcił głową, jakby było to coś niepojętego, ale później machnął ręką, zachęcając ją, aby kontynuowała. — Nie wiem, jak pracuje jego umysł, Time Trappera, ani czy w ogóle słowa „jego” i „umysł” są tu odpowiednie. Wiem, że wybudował cytadelę na końcu czasu i przegląda w niej wszystkie chwile. Natrafił na wzmiankę o Legionie Superbohaterów i... — urwała, bo mina Supermana wskazywała na to, jakby znowu chciał jej przerwać, ale ten tylko pokręcił głową, więc mówiła dalej: — Z jakiegoś powodu Time Trapper chciał zobaczyć, co spowodowało, że założono Legion. Jak się okazało, zrobiono to, aby uczcić pamięć Superboya.

Superman z zaskoczenia aż odleciał trochę do tyłu, oddalając się od niej. Na chwilę na jego twarzy pojawił się strach; nie mogła go za to winić. Supergirl, Superboy, kiedy myślał, że jest sam… A i tak musiała zabrać mu tę iskierkę nadziei.

— Jest ktoś jeszcze? — zapytał Superman niepewnym głosem. — Nie tylko ty i ja?

— Z herbem domu El? — zgadła Lana. Pokręciła głową. — Nie, i właśnie o to chodzi. Nie było nikogo takiego. Póki Time Trapper nie zdecydował, że go stworzy. — Lana otoczyła się ramionami, przypominając sobie, jak do tego doszło. Kiedy pierwszy raz słyszała tę historię, nie mogła uwierzyć, że ktoś mógł w ogóle coś takiego zrobić bez najmniejszego poczucia winy. — Time Trapper sięgnął milion lat wstecz i usunął cząstkę kosmosu z tak drobnej chwili, że nie można jej zmierzyć, a mimo to zawierała w sobie gwiazdy i planety całego wszechświata. Potem... potem oczyścił tę cząstkę, usuwając z niej światy, które go nie interesowały. Ot tak unicestwił niezliczone formy życia... aż zostały tylko dwie planety.

— Jakie? — zapytał cicho Superman. Lana domyślała się, że znał odpowiedź, ale musiał to usłyszeć.

— Krypton i Ziemia — odpowiedziała równie cicho.

Superman wzleciał wyżej, zostawiając ją na chwilę za sobą. Niestety nie mogła go spuścić z oczu, dlatego od razu poleciała za nim, ale pozostawiła mu parę metrów dystansu. Domyślała się, że Superman myśli o tym całym życiu, któremu nie było dane przetrwać tylko dlatego, że Time Trapper miał taki kaprys.

Kiedy Superman się zatrzymał, dogoniła go i przyjrzała mu się, aby mieć pewność, że może dalej mówić, jednak to on odezwał się pierwszy.

— Kim jest Superboy?

— Był moim przyjacielem — odpowiedziała Lana. Westchnęła, bo wiedziała, że to nic Supermanowi nie powie, a powinien znać prawdę. Musiał poznać prawdę, dlatego sprostowała: — Był nastoletnim Clarkiem Kentem.

Superman przymknął powieki, a na jego twarzy malował się grymas bólu. Lana zdecydowała, że przebrnie przez resztę tej historii jak najszybciej.

— Aby Legion Superbohaterów mógł powstać, musieli czerpać skądś inspirację. Za każdym razem, kiedy cofali się w czasie, Time Trapper przenosił ich do swojego kieszonkowego wymiaru, więc wszystkie swoje przygody dzielili z _moim_ Clarkiem, a wracali do przyszłości do _twojego_ wymiaru. Ciągłość wydarzeń była zachowana... ale do czasu. — Zamknęła oczy i wzięła głęboki oddech. — Żadne z nas, ani ja, ani Pete, nie wiemy do końca, co się stało, ale... Jedyne, co Kentowie wiedzieli to, to że Superboy poświęcił się, ponieważ nasz... _mój_ wymiar był na skraju zniszczenia. Dzięki jego poświęceniu ustabilizował się... i byliśmy bezpieczni.

Kiedy Lana otworzyła oczy, Superman wpatrywał się w nią z wyrazem twarzy nie do odczytania. Nie przerywał jej, a to znaczyło, że usłyszał użyty przez nią czas przeszły i czekał, aż Lana wyjaśni, co miała na myśli. Uniosła ręce i położyła je na herbie na piersi. Resztę wyjaśnień chciała zostawić Lexowi.

— Co…? — zapytał Superman, kiedy nad ich głowami pojawiło się białe, obracające się wokół własnej osi koło z promieniami wychodzącymi z boków obiektu.

— Nie martw się, Supermanie — uspokoiła go Lana. — To, co widzisz, to tylko wizualny efekt wymiarowego interfejsu, który sprowadził mnie do twojego świata. — Koło zaczęło się obniżać, przenikając przez nich i jednocześnie zabierając ich do ciemnego pomieszczenia w wymiarze Lany, więc tłumaczyła dalej, aby Superman nie był zbyt zaskoczony. — Nie skrzywdzi cię, jak już mogłeś zauważyć. Ale przetransportuje nas do mojego świata.

Lana wiedziała, że jest już u siebie. Wiedziała to w kościach. Zamieniła swój wygląd z powrotem w Lanę, bo chciała przywitać swój wymiar w swojej własnej skórze.

— Światła! — zawołała i uśmiechnęła się, widząc czekającego na nich Lexa.

— Dobrze się spisałaś, Lano! — zawołał Lex. — Bez ciebie nigdy byśmy go nie sprowadzili.

Lena odwróciła się do Supermana, który nie odezwał się ani słowem, odkąd uruchomiła maszynę. Domyślała się, że to jednak zbyt wiele jak na jeden raz. Uścisnęła krótko jego dłoń, aby zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę.

— Supermanie, to jest Lex Luthor — przedstawiła, kiedy Superman nadal milczał, zdumiony i kompletnie zaskoczony tym, co się dzieje.

— Witaj, Supermanie — przywitał się Lex. — Witaj na końcu świata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zaczyna się robić naprawdę, naprawdę komiksowo – cała ta historia z wymiarem kieszonkowym nie jest zmyślona. Jest niemal żywcem wzięta z tomów Man of Steel [vol 4](http://www.dccomics.com/graphic-novels/superman-the-man-of-steel-vol-4), [vol 8](http://www.dccomics.com/graphic-novels/superman-the-man-of-steel-vol-8) i [vol 9](http://www.dccomics.com/graphic-novels/superman-the-man-of-steel-vol-9), przy czym w vol 4 opisana jest po raz pierwszy, wtedy poznajemy Time Trappera i Superboy umiera, a w vol 8 i vol 9 jest historia Supergirl oraz w tym drugim jest streszczenie powstania wymiaru kieszonkowego z vol 4, które użyłam w większości w tym rozdziale. Oczywiście musiałam sporo pozmieniać, bo w vol 4 Superman również przechodzi do tego wymiaru i jest obecny podczas całej tej sprawy z Superboyem.
> 
> Wspomniana na samym początku reporterka Tana jest Taną Moon, która jako pierwsza zdobyła nagranie Superboya (Kona, nie Clarka).
> 
> Ta Supergirl nigdy nie była Karą, ale miała w komiksach nazwisko Danvers. Użyłam jednak imienia Kary, żeby zamieszać w głowach czytelnikom wink wonk.
> 
> Musiałam zmienić strój Supergirl, aby chociaż trochę pasował do filmowego kostiumu Supermana, więc wykorzystałam jeden z [wymyślonych przez Kevina Wadę](https://www.instagram.com/p/BbcYlHjA5sm/) – dzięki missMHO za przypomnienie, że one istnieją!

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: [kasssumi](https://twitter.com/kasssumi)  
> tumblr: [janekburza](https://janekburza.tumblr.com)


End file.
